Simplest Mistake
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia thought that if she ran away from her life as a gang member, she would be able to live a normal life. She was wrong to think that when he leader wants her back. Now she is sucked back into this life and must face the challenges ahead
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Boo! I'm in class right now using the computer to type this fic that's been on my mind all morning. Like I've said before, I zone out a lot when my mom and I fight and this came to me. Yes, my mother and I fight a lot but it's in our nature. We are both hard-headed women who won't admit when we're wrong so we fight constantly and WHAM! This happened to pop into my mind on my way to school. I go to a continuation school and to explain, that's a school where seniors and juniors go to catch up missing credits. Since I ditched a lot my sophomore and freshmen year I go here but it's not a bad thing. The reason I'm telling you guys this is because this type of school has to do with something concerning this fic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: *hides beneath desk as teacher walks by* I don't own Bleach!**

Gunshots erupted from the field where a few teenagers where playing basketball. Shouts and screams echoed loudly as many of them ran for their lives. One girl lay on the ground, her side bleeding insanely from the gunshot wound she received. Her violet eyes looked up at the blue cloudy sky in a daze until a figure appeared above her. She clenched her jaw when she saw her once partner, Renji Abarai, staring down at her with a gun in hand.

"Why did you jump in front of that bullet? I wasn't suppose to hurt you, just scare you." Renji said, his lip curled up in disgust.

"You… were going to shoot my friend." Rukia muttered, turning her head to see her friend Hiyori running away.

"Stupid, you always tried to save people that don't matter. Ikkaku, come here and pick her up. We need to leave now." Renji said, walking away as the bald man walked over to her.

"She's bleeding a lot. We need to get her fixed up before he sees her." Ikkaku said, Rukia narrowed her gaze at the mention of her gang leader.

Rukia Kuchiki was once in the most violent group in Japan, the gang's leader a ruthless man with a sick sense of humor. At the age of thirteen, she was introduced to him and slowly began to make her way to the top of the pack and became the leader's right-hand man. It wasn't until she had finally witnessed him in action did she realize just how much danger she was in. She had seen him kill a man, his face still smirking as the man lay dying in a pool of his own blood. Rukia had only sold drugs and stolen things, at times even beating up a few rivals but that was all.

No blood of a dead man ever touched her hands.

It took a few months but she escaped the life of a gang member, running away from everyone she knew and moving with her elder sister far from her home town. That was a year now and she had been working hard to make her life worth something. She went to a continuation school and was the top student, she wanted to go to college to become a vet but it seemed her old life was coming back to haunt her. She could faintly hear the sounds of police cars but her vision began to turn black when she heard the muffled voices of random people. The last thing she saw was the dead body of a poor bird that did not make it out alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She felt a wet rag on her opened wound, a loud hiss escaping her lips. The voices of people slowly began to sound clear and Rukia forced her eyes to open. Her body ached and her head was pounding from the past few hours. Her eyes met those of her old fellow members, their eyes either filled with pity of betrayal. She tried to sit up but found herself bound to the bed she laid on, her eyes twitching in irritation. A hand grabbed hold of hers and she turned to see Neliel, the kindest woman in the organization and the first female to enter it.

"Rukia, it's been awhile." Neliel spoke softly.

Rukia did not respond to those kind words.

"You're upset, aren't you? I told when you first entered, now you're in and the only way out is through a body bag. You should have listened when I told you not to enter. Now it's time you pay up. Let's take her to him." Neliel said, releasing her hold and taking a step back.

Rukia didn't try to fight as the bounds on her legs were freed and she obeyed when they ordered her to stand. In the back of her mind, she always knew that she would return to this place. Be it by force or by her own free will. The building the gang lived in was a huge mansion that held meetings and gave the ones without homes a place to stay. Rukia had stayed here a few times, even sharing a room with her leader.

She would be lying if she said she did not care for him deeply.

She would also be lying if she would deny the fact that the leader had cared for her the same way.

She walked down the halls of the buildings with a blank expression. Two people stood in front of her while Neliel followed behind her. Three men appeared from the corner, stopping when they saw the chained young female. One man's smile grew large and he chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"Isn't she the one that punk was talkin' about?" Gin sneered, watching with joy as the members around Rukia glared at him.

"Don't talk about him like he is trash, Ichimaru." Renji barked, a tanned hand raised and the people remand silent.

"It is disrespectful for us to talk so insulting about him, Gin. We just made a deal with them. No more violence between us and his people." Sousuke Aizen said.

Rukia remembered him and his crew instantly and her old hatred for them returned. They were in a rival gang that threatened her gang and many people have died from the battle. Rukia remembered the first time she met those people, she had come along side her leader and watched as they both spoke quickly and quietly. Aizen's right-hand man was worse, Gin Ichimaru was wanted in Japan and America for many deaths and shootings. A serial killer by heart and a madman by nature.

The third man was Kaname Tousen, a man with a twisted sense of justice and a cold hearted man. He was much calmer then Ichimaru but he was just as dangerous. Rukia's hatred for them never left, she would always hate the people in front of her. All three men turned to Rukia's direction and the area remand silent before Aizen finally spoke.

"Rukia Kuchiki, it seems your plan to stay hidden from your leader failed. What a shame." Aizen spoke, walking around the group.

"Let's be on our way." Aizen said, the two other men followed soon after. Rukia glared at the men as they walked away before she looked over at Neliel with the same cold stare.

"Why do you care about what has happened since you left? You left us but that did not stop us from continuing our work. Now 'The Hollows' and 'The Mask' work together. Get over it." Neliel said, taking the lead and walking in the same direction the three men had just appeared from.

Rukia closed her eyes and hung her head as she was pulled forward, the chains rattling as she walked. All of them stood in front of a large black door, Renji went and knocked on it loudly and moved aside when the door opened on its own. It revealed a large room painted black, strange gothic-like statues surrounded the walls. A tall, twenty-five year old, handsome man sat on a large leather couch, he opened his hazel eyes and locked eyes with the stubborn girl. He kept his face cold as Rukia was pushed inside and forced to stand just a few feet away from him.

He stood from where he sat, his face showing a small smirk as a smooth chuckle filled the air. Every person went tense at the sudden noise and looked at the man with orange hair. Ichigo Kurosaki smile fell when he saw Rukia's heated gaze and narrowed his gaze at the sight. It had taken them awhile to discover where she had ran off to and now she was back where she belonged. In this house, with her people, and by his side. He looked at his underlings and waved them off, all of them leaving Rukia without another word.

"Been awhile, Bunny." Ichigo said, Rukia twitched at her old pet name and looked away from the man.

"Just kill me." Rukia said, bowing her head.

"Why would I do that to my must favorite member?" Ichigo said, calmly walking over to her kneeling form.

"Then why did you force me here?' Rukia shouted, raising her head to see Ichigo standing not far from her.

"Isn't it obvious. I want you back." Ichigo said, grabbing hold of the chain around her neck and pulling her to her feet.

"No. Just kill me." Rukia seethed, trying to pull away from him.

"If I kill you, it won't be the only Kuchiki blood that I'll be spilling." Ichigo said, Rukia went still by his words and looked into his hazel eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Rukia whispered, her eyes getting larger and more vibrant to Ichigo.

"Try me. You've seen what I have done before, Bunny. What makes you think I won't do something like this with any hesitation?" Ichigo said, pulling the stubborn bang from Rukia's pale face.

'You can't." Rukia growled, Ichigo chuckled and leaned his face closer to hers.

"I will. So, what's your answer now, Bunny?" Ichigo said, his warm breath hitting her lips.

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. You've told me that before and you're a man of words." Rukia said, smirking when she saw his smile fall.

"I would do anything to have you back. Killing your friends and family would be no skin of my bones if it means I get to have you by my side." Ichigo said, reaching into his coat and pulling out his phone. He dialed a number quickly and put it on speaker as it rang, a few moments later someone answered and Rukia's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Well, if it ain' Kurosaki. Wha'cha need from meh that ya couldn't tell me when we were just speakin' ta eachother?" Gin said.

"I need you to get rid of a few people."

"No!" Rukia shouted, trying to get the phone.

"Ah, sounds fun." Gin laughed, the sound of a gun clicking audible.

"Well, it actually depends on what my Bunny has to say about it, Ichimaru. What do you say?" Ichigo said, Rukia looked back and forth between the phone before bowing her head.

"I'll stay." Rukia muttered, Ichigo smirked and turned off the speaker.

"I guess we won't be needing your services today... Have a nice day."

The chains were thrown aside as her neck was attacked by Ichigo's mouth. She wiggled in his intense grip, trying to get some much needed distance between them. Rukia gasped when he sucked on her special spot and moaned despite herself. Her body soon becoming hot with need by her leader's familiar movements. They were once an item, both keeping it a secret so no one would try to hurt her.

When she ran away, Ichigo felt betrayed by his lover and vowed to get her back. No one hurt Ichigo Kurosaki and she was no exception. Rukia belonged to him and they both knew that from the day they had met eachother. He threw her on his bed, she tried to sit up but he pushed her back down harshly. Kissing her lips harshly and rubbing up against her small body.

"I've been waiting for this for too long now, Bunny. I won't go easy on you tonight." Ichigo said after breaking the kiss.

Rukia glared up at the man above her and tried to move away but his grip kept her in place. She let out a loud angry scream and squirmed under him until she grew tired. Her breathing labored from her weak attempts and her face red from her actions. Ichigo chuckled and lowered his mouth back down to her neck, licking and biting until his lips landed on the edge of her blue shirt. He growled and ripped the clothing of her small frame, his hands going under her bra and pinching her hard nipple.

"AH! Stop!" Rukia shouted, trying to fight off the building emotion running through her body.

"I know every curve and part of your body like the back of my hand, Bunny. I know you don't want me to stop." Ichigo said, pulling the bra off his property and lowering his lips to the neglected left nipple.

He blew on it gently, causing Rukia to shiver and cry out when he placed the hard bud in his mouth. She couldn't hold back the moan but she continued to wiggle as he sucked and bit the now abused nipple. His hand tweaking her right nipple before cupping her breast in his huge hand. She finally gave up when she felt his hand open her shorts and enter her maidenhood. Arching her back and he stroke her bundle of nerves with two fingers.

He smirked and raised his head to watch how Rukia tried to keep the pleasure from appearing on her face. So far, she was doing a horrible job of it since her eyes were shut closed and her mouth was releasing soft pants. He quicken the pace of his fingers, loving how wet and tight she still felt after this whole time. He loved the smell filling the room and growled when he felt her hand grab the wrist of the hand he was using to bring her pleasure.

"Please... I need you inside me... Please." Rukia begged, Ichigo nodded slowly and began to remove his clothing.

His large, thick member now standing at full attention due to the delicious sight of a begging Rukia. She wrapped her hands around his neck, holding him tightly to her as he entered her. A sweet mewl flew from her lips and her hold on him grew at the amazing feeling of his hot stick deep inside her once again. Ichigo Kurosaki never disappointed a lover and as far as Rukia knew, she was far more than just a lover to him. His thrust were slow and shallow first, the feeling of her surgery walls around his thick man meat once again slowly began to fuel his movements.

Now he was pounding into her like a madman, sitting up and holding onto her hips as he continued to assault her body. Her moans and screams of pleasure were the only thing he ever wanted to hear from the woman beneath him and Rukia loved the sound of his grunts and moans as much as she loved Chappy. Rukia felt ever pound and thrust and her thighs began to bruise from the intense sex, her breathing becoming heavy and causing her breast to go up and down when they were not jiggling from his thrust. Her back arched to get more of his member inside her, cheering him on to keep going and not to hold back.

Then again, this was Ichigo she was speaking to. There was no need for her to tell him not to hold back.

His teeth were biting his lower lip so much, bits of blood were rolling down his chin but he didn't care. Rukia was beneath him and was begging for him, the pain just added to the amazing pleasure. Rukia felt her climax reaching, her voice becoming high pitched and her juices soaking the sheets below him. Ichigo let out a madman's laugh when he felt how close she was and gave her one powerful thrust to watch in pure joy as her body reached its limit. She screamed his name on the top of her lungs, filling his ego and stamina as he pounded into her unmoving body for a few more moments.

He bit down on her luscious neck as he came, moaning at the taste of her flesh and the wonderful feeling running through him as he emptied his seed into her. She looked away from him in shame and covered her eyes, he pulled her arms away and looked into her eyes. Hazel met violet in a heavy moment and both understood each other's motive.

Rukia understood why Ichigo was so desperate to get her back.

Ichigo realized why Rukia ran away from him.

Both just kissed each other in understanding and listened to their beating hearts.

**Me: So I hope you liked it an-**

**Best Friend: *throws skittles* Taste the rainbow, bitch! XD**

**Me: 0.e *throws eminems* I'm not afraid, skank!**

**Anyway, please review and hoped you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Will, I am continuing this fic due to my plot bunnies. I wished they would burn somewhere and let me work on my real work, but those bastereds won't leave me alone. Anyone wanna buy some plot bunnies? They don't bite… Much ^_^|||**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Her eyes stayed staring up at the ceiling, her neck being covered in kisses and nips by her once again leader. She couldn't bring herself to say what she truly wanted to say, all she could do was run her fingers through his orange hair like he enjoyed it and think back a few years ago. That year when she first met the man above her, she was only twelve and he nineteen. He had just gained control of the gang after the death of his cousin, Kaien Shiba, who died by the hands of Sosuke Aizen's right-hand man. Her eyes closed and she sighed as she allowed herself to think back.

**~Five Years Ago~**

Rukia stood in the middle of a large group of boys that surrounded her, one snotty girl stood beside the biggest one of the pack and smirked at her. Rukia only rolled her eyes and dropped her pack back to the dirty floor. Her hands went behind her head as she closed her eyes and gave a light hum, her left foot kicking the small pebbles below her.

"Is she the one that made fun of you, Senna?" The boy asked, the girl's crocodile tears appeared as she nodded and pointed at Rukia.

"She hurt my feelings!" Senna sobbed, Rukia opened one eye before sticking out her tongue at the 'sobbing' girl.

"No, I was just being honest. Your hair smells like dead people." Rukia said, giggling when she heard the girl stop her sobs.

"Yours smells worse!" Senna shouted, glaring her down.

"Nice comeback, loser. Hope it didn't hurt your brain since you can't handle those big words" Rukia said, the boy growled as he stepped forward.

"Let's shut this bitch up!" The boy shouted, pulling back his fist to strike her. Rukia quickly blocked his punch, grabbing hold of his closed wrist and giving him a nice kick to the chin. This caused him to fall back with a thud and the dirty ground to be stained of bits of blood.

"She's insane!"

"Get her!"

Rukia took her stance as the group closed in on her, her eyes narrowed and looking around incase anyone attacked her from her blind side. She was able to block most of their attacks, but failed when her arms were held back by the fallen leader and her legs held down by another boy. She struggled and would have been able to get out if she wasn't struck in the chest and face with brass knuckles. Rukia coughed up blood and looked up to see Senna smirking at her with brass knuckles.

"Let go of her."

The group turned when a deep voice came from behind them. Appearing from the shadows of the alley way was a nineteen-year old boy, his hands buried in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. Rukia didn't think much of him and only glared when he glanced at her and said nothing. Senna placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side before taking a step forward.

"Mind your own business! Get lost!" Senna said, the teen turned his uninterested eyes to her before smoke blew out of his nose.

"Bratty kids like you make me sick. Don't make me repeat myself." He said, his hands reaching for the cigarette in his mouth and pulling it out.

"You don't scare us!" The boy said, Rukia winced when her bruised body was jerked.

"I can take care of myself. Go away." Rukia said, locking eyes with the teen.

"Really? Looks like you can barely stand, Bunny." He said, Rukia growled when the name reached her ear.

"I'm not a bunny, now leave." Rukia said, the teen chuckled before dropping his cigarette and stepping over it.

"You're spunky, I bet that annoys people. Kinda obvious now that I look at the situation you're in. You brats better leave or something may happen that I'll regret." He said, Senna took a step back when he took a step forward.

"W-we are-aren't scared o-f you." Senna said, trying to keep a confident face.

"Then why are you stuttering?" He said, his hand pulling out a gun and raising it above his head. The kids immediately stepped away and gasped, the boy holding onto Rukia stepping away and letting her drop to her feet.

"You're crazy!" Senna screamed, the teen only chuckled and put his finger on the trigger.

"You have to the count of three to get lost before I pull the trigger. One… Two…"

The kids scattered and ran as soon as the word 'two' was spoken. The shouts and screams bouncing around the alley. Rukia got to her feet, holding her stomach and holding her ground as the teen walked closer to her. Her eyes widen when she felt the cold steel of the gun on her forehead and froze as he stared down on her with burning eyes. Rukia flinched and closed her eyes when he pulled back the trigger, only to hear a small click and then his chuckle. She opened her eyes slowly and glared at him as he slowly began to pull away the gun from her.

"I can't bring myself to kill kids, no matter how annoying they are." He said, revealing to Rukia the empty barrel. She looked at the gun before she looked back to the teen that had just saved her from getting badly beaten by the large group.

"Well, you want me to pay you or something?" Rukia said, the smile on the teen's face faded before he turned to his left and shook his head.

"No, just get home. I don't want to see your face again, you hear?" He said, looking over at Rukia with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Rukia asked, leaning her head away.

"You heard me, you're not stupid so don't act like it. Don't think that I'm a good guy just because I saved you today, Bunny. If I see you again,"

His hand grabbed the top of her head, pulling her face closer to his. Their eyes met and Rukia couldn't look away from his intense gaze as much as she tried. His warm breath fanned her face and made her skin crawl as she shivered.

"I won't think twice about killing you." He said, Rukia pulled away from him with raised fist.

"You think you can take me on? You have guts, I'll give you that." He said, his hand going back inside his pocket.

"You just said you couldn't bring yourself to kill a kid." Rukia said, keeping her voice low so he wouldn't be able to hear her fear.

"I can make an exception for you." He said, Rukia reached slowly for her discarded back pack and shrugged it on while his eyes remand on her.

"I wouldn't want to meet you again anyway." Rukia sneered, taking a few steps back while keeping her eyes on him.

"Run, Bunny, and don't look back." He said, turning his back to her.

"Stop calling me that, carrot-top!" Rukia shouted, he looked over his shoulder to look her in the eye.

"It's not carrot-top. It's Ichigo." He said, walking away from her.

**~Next Encounter~**

A few months had passed since Rukia had been saved by Ichigo; He had not left her mind no matter how many times she tried to push his name out of her head. Her fingers played with the straw in her milkshake, twisting it and rolling it in between her small fingers. Rukia snapped back into reality when she heard a snapping of fingers, looking up to see her friend Momo Hinamori giving her a curious look.

"Can I help you?" Rukia said, Momo pulled her fingers back and shook her head.

"You keep zoning out on us, Rukia. Is there something going on?" Momo asked, Rukia shook her head before placing the straw in between her lips.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about." Rukia murmured, sucking on the straw gently.

"You sure? Your sister is worried too." Orihime said, Rukia chuckled before smiling softly.

"Ever since our parents died, Hisana had done nothing but worry about me. I'll talk to her again soon." Rukia said, licking her lips from the milkshake on her lips.

"Hey, Rukia, do you know a lady with a red mark on her face?" Momo said, Rukia smiled and raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"No, why?" Rukia said, Momo pointed behind her.

"Well, some lady is staring at you." Momo whispered, Rukia looked over shoulder to see a tall woman with sea-green hair and a large red strip on her nose looking at her with a glass cup in her hand.

"She's pretty." Orihime whispered, Rukia cleared her throat as she turned back to her friend.

"Yeah, real pre-"

Her eyes looked past her friends to the front of the store. Standing there, wearing a long black coat and black pants was the man who had threatened her life. His eyes targeted her and he smirked softly when he saw the shock in her large eyes. Rukia was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to do at all. The wink he gave her didn't help either, it only made a small blush to appear on her face and make her look away.

"You're famous today." Momo said, Rukia looked back up to her and blinked in confusion.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"There are like, four other people staring at you." Orihime said, Rukia looked around the restaurant to see that it was true.

"I… Should get going." Rukia muttered, gathering her things and standing up.

"Oh, okay. Call us when you get home." Orihime said, waving her friend off as she ran out of the restaurant.

Rukia power walked down the street, the feeling of being watched growing more intense. The street was empty now since it was already night time, at the end of the block she was walking on stood the woman from before. Rukia halted when she saw her and took a few feet back, running into the alley a few feet back from her. It was incredibly dark, making it hard for her to make out what was in front of her until she bumped into something hard yet fleshy. Rukia looked up and all she could make out was bright red hair, she stumbled back as they walked closer to her and turned around to run out only to see the woman standing at the end once again.

Rukia looked back when lights flashed on brightly, blinding her for a moment. Once she could see, she saw two men standing in front of the car. One man had long red hair and tribal tattoos all over his body while another one was bald and had a wooden kendo stick in his hand. One top of the car, standing right on it, was Ichigo with his hands once again hidden in his pockets. Rukia backed away when he jumped off the top and walked closer to her swiftly.

"Hey, Bunny, been awhile." Ichigo said, Rukia got into a fighting stance when he neared her.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you." Ichigo said, wrapping his large hand over her small closed fist.

"Then what do you want?" Rukia said, pulling her hand away and glaring at the tall teen.

"I want to have a small chat with you." Ichigo said, walking back to the car.

"I'm not getting in that with you." Rukia said, she felt hands on her shoulder and soon she was forced to walk forward and stand right beside him.

"You don't need to, Bunny. I want you to do something for me." Ichigo said, Rukia, struggled against the grip on her shoulder before successfully pulling herself away.

"What do you want?" Rukia muttered.

"Payment for me saving your ass." Ichigo said, Rukia huffed and crossed her arms.

"You said you didn't want any payment, you just wanted to never see me again." Rukia said, Ichigo chuckled before rubbing the back of his head.

"Changed my mind when I saw how useful you can be for me. I want you to sell this." Ichigo said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a large bag filled with something Rukia thought was grass.

"What is that? Grass?" Rukia said, Ichigo rolled his eyes and tossed the large bag on the hood of the car.

"This is OG Kush. I want you to sell this for fifteen dollars a G to anyone who wants some." Ichigo said, Rukia sniffed the air and realization hit her to what the substance was.

"I am not going to sell your drugs!" Rukia shouted, she gasped when she felt cold steel on her temple.

"Okay, then you can pay me back with your life. Choose." Ichigo said.

**~Present~**

It was obvious what Rukia choose that fateful day. After that, she was asked to sell some heavier things such as heroine and crack. Rukia hated Ichigo at first, finding him a pain and an annoying bastered. By the time she was fifteen, her thoughts on him changed a month after she became his second in command. Rukia saw a side of him he hid from his members and even his family, the side she fell in love with. The day he claimed her as his was the day that made her shiver with cold and hot flashes.

Rukia felt his lips on hers once again, kissing her softly to show how much he cared for her. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. This allowed him to go back to one of his favorite parts of her body and her to look at the clock. Rukia moaned softly when he suckled on her weak spot on her neck and pushed against his body gently.

"Ichigo, its 7:00 A.M, you have your daily meeting to go to." Rukia said, she felt him chuckle against her neck and looked back when he lifted his head from her.

"You've only been here a short time and already you're back to your old days, Bunny." Ichigo said, Rukia scoffed and sat up with the blankets covering her breast.

"We've been in this room for three days, moron. Can't help but think back to the past." Rukia said, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her before getting on his back.

"It's been a good three days, don't you think." Ichigo said, Rukia remand silent before sighing and shaking her head.

"Ichigo… I have to go back." Rukia said, she watched Ichigo slowly sit up again to look her in the eye.

"Your place is by my side." Ichigo said, Rukia shook her head softly.

"I don't want this lifestyle anymore. I need to get out and live life like a normal seventeen-year old." Rukia said, Ichigo kept his eyes on hers before getting off the bed and walking to the large closet in the room.

"You should have thought about that before begging me to let you become an actual member of the gang." Ichigo said, opening it and pulling out his clothes.

"Ichigo, please, I can't be here." Rukia said, he swung his clothes over his shoulder and walked to the restroom.

"Once you're mine, there is no going back. Only death can separate us, Bunny." Ichigo said, Rukia bit her lower lip as he eyes watered.

"Why won't you let me go?" Rukia whispered.

"Because I can't let you go. No matter how much I try." Ichigo said, slamming the bathroom door shut.

**So there's a little back story of Rukia's life in the beginning in the gang. Next chapter will be explain a bit more of why Rukia wanted to enter the gang. Anyway, don't ask me about how I know about the illegal substance and how much it's usually sold for. All you are old enough to know about that stuff now. See you in the next chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, how have you guys been? I'm getting close to graduating high school so I'm doing dandy! Not really -_-, I needed to relax so here ya go! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia eyes narrowed at the door when it was slammed closed, her fist clenched over her beating chest. She looked around the room, grabbing some of her old clothes that she once use to wear when she was in the gang and putting them on. On the floor lay the chains that she was bound to when they captured her, she smiled and ran to them and grabbed them with her gloved hands. Her eyes caught themselves in the mirror; She raised an eyebrow at her clothes and shook her head.

Rukia wore a pair of blood red tight skinny jeans, on her chest was a black and red Chappy shirt with the bunny having bat wings poking out from either side of its head, and on her hands were long finger-less red and black striped gloves that went up to her elbow.

Now that she looked back to it, she was the only one in the gang that dressed so gothic. With a small huff, she wrapped the chains around her fingers and ran to the bathroom door ready to strike and run. As the water was turned on, a thought occurred to Rukia and she growled and shook her head. Ichigo was the one that taught her how to improve her fighting; He was her mentor in almost everything she now knows how to do. Her eyes drifted to the window, smiling when she saw how long the chain and thick it was.

Rukia ran to the window, opening it and looking down to the ground. People stood walking around, patrolling the area with hand guns strapped to their sides. Rukia glanced back to the heavy desk beside the window, tying the chain to one of its legs and dropping the rest out of the window. Rukia bit her lower lip when she saw the chain didn't make it to the ground but decided that she could jump the rest of the way down without any damage. Her heart jumped in her chest when she heard the water being turned off, her eyes looked over to the bathroom door before jumping on the window sill and climbing down with the chain.

When her hand felt the end of the chain, Rukia looked down and took a deep breath of air.

"That's a long way to go down, Bunny."

Her head looked up to see Ichigo looking out the window to her, his chest bare and still covered with some water since his hair was soaking wet. Rukia glared at Ichigo slowly began to loosen her grip on the chains.

"You're blind, no it isn't." Rukia said, Ichigo hummed slowly before yanking back some of the chain. Rukia jolted and her legs kicked in the air frantically for some support.

"I'm going to make it if you don't get your ass back in here." Ichigo said, his grip around the chain tightening when he saw Rukia grin.

"Fuck you." Rukia said, releasing her grip on the chain.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow as he watched Rukia drop into the ground, disappearing in the thick trees that surrounded the building. He pulled out his cell phone from his dark blue jeans and flipped it open before placing it to his ear and walking away from the window.

"Neliel, I owe you ten bucks." Ichigo said, smiling when he heard the elder woman chuckle.

"I told you Rukia would jump from the window. Don't worry, Ichi, I'll make sure she doesn't leave." Neliel said, hanging up soon after.

Rukia grimaced as pain ran up her bad leg, already injured from when she was shot by one of Aizen's goons. She shook her head from the memory of why she had to witness Ichigo kill someone in front of her and ran with a limp while hiding in the shadows. Rukia stopped at a sharp corner, leaning her head so she could see where she stood. A sly smile appeared on her face when she saw the gate that allowed people to enter or leave. She was about to take a step forward when she heard a small click and something cold poking her mid back.

"Where do you think you're going, Rukia?" Neliel said, Rukia looked over her shoulder to see the one woman that was once a mother figure to her.

Neliel had opened her arms to the teen right away, treating her just like Hisana did but without all the protectiveness Hisana had. She became an idol to Rukia, showing her how to become a beautiful yet strong and independent woman. Neliel cared for her so much, trying to talk Rukia out of becoming a gang member when she announced to her that she wanted to join. As much as Rukia was loved by her elder sister, their adoptive family damned the trouble teen to hell and back everyday. As Rukia became accustom to the life of a dealer, she also began to get addicted to the warm welcoming feeling of being accepted by other human beings.

Every member close to Ichigo had accepted her and never brought her harm or caused her to question her own existence in this sick and twisted world. Neliel became the mother-figure Rukia so desperately needed in her dark life that she hid so well with her sly ways.

"I asked you a question." Neliel said, her tone cold toward the teen.

"I'm leaving." Rukia answered, knowing right now was not the time to be a smart mouth.

"You're only way out is through a body bag. You know that." Neliel said, clocking her gun once again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm planning to leave this place alive, though." Rukia said, her hand wrapping around Neliel's hand that held the gun.

"I'm sorry." Rukia whispered before turning the gun in the other direction and kicking Neliel's feet from under her.

Neliel landed to the ground with a heavy thud, growling when she saw her own gun pointed right at her. She sat up and looked at the gun before looking over to Rukia with a narrowed gaze.

"Do you actually think he will ever let you go?" Neliel said, Rukia backed away and kept the gun pointed at the older woman.

"He will never leave you alone. He's obsessed over you and you've always belonged to him from the moment you both met. Just like I was with Kaien Shiba, I will always belong to that man." Neliel said, her eyes saddening before turning cold.

"No, I can and will escape Ichigo." Rukia said, the gun shaking in her hand.

'You belong to him, Rukia." Neliel whispered as she stood on her feet.

"Stop saying that! I'm not his property!" Rukia whispered loudly.

"Denial looks disgusting on your face, Rukia." Neliel said, Rukia closed her eyes when she felt them water and opened them when they burned her eyes.

"Let me leave." Rukia pleaded, Neliel waved her off slowly and turned her back.

"If it was up to me I would… But it's not." Neliel said, looking over her shoulder to the teen when Renji, Ikkaku, and Shuuhei appeared behind Rukia.

"Drop the gun and come with us." Shuuhei said, pointing a small pocket knife at Rukia while Renji pulled out his gun.

"No." Rukia said, tears still rolling down her face.

"Don't be stubborn, Rukia. Come with us now." Renji said.

"I said no!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo sat in his room, a small cup filled with dark liquor and two ice cubes. He twirled the cup slowly so the ice made a gentle clinking sound as they hit the glass and each other. He took a long swing of it when he heard screaming getting closer to his room, finishing the drink and walking to his bar to make himself another one as Rukia's screams grew louder. The doors opened and Ichigo turned slowly to see Rukia struggling viciously in Renji's grasp. Ichigo took a sip from his cup and walked over to the struggling girl, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Face it, Bunny, you're never going to leave." Ichigo said, Rukia glared at the man in front of her as she shook her head.

"Yes I will. You can't stop me." Rukia whispered, Ichigo released her chin and waved the four people off.

Rukia fell to her knees when she was let go, holding herself as she cried silently. Ichigo looked down at the young girl, drinking his liquor as if he had no care in the world.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that you're mine? I'm very protective with my belongings and will never let them go, the same goes for you." Ichigo said, Rukia sniffled gently before getting to her feet.

"I'm not a piece of property you can just claim." Rukia said, glaring up at him.

"Really?" Ichigo said, taking another slow drink.

The sound of glass shattering echoed in the large room along with the sound of resistance. Rukia gave out a pained gasped when she was pushed up against the wall, her chest being pressed into the wall. A large hand grabbed her shirt and lifted it up to reveal four long scars that looked like finger nails markings and began right above her waist and ended right at her bra. Rukia quivered when she felt warm air run down her neck, gritting her teeth when she felt his tongue run up her neck as his hand covered the scar.

"You know how little kids always put their names on their toy? Well I placed two things on your body that marks you as my property; This nice little scratch I gave you when I couldn't hold back and something else. Hmm, now I remember what it is." Ichigo said against her ear.

Rukia winced when she was turned and pushed up against the wall viciously. Her eyes snapped open when she felt her shirt being torn from her body. Revealing a large bite mark right where her heart was. Ichigo stared down at the mark before placing his hand over it and looking into her eyes.

"This and the scars on your back will never fade away. As long as they are on your body you are mine." Ichigo said, cupping her face with once hand while the other grabbed her hips.

"You're insane." Rukia whispered, Ichigo smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What was your first guess?" Ichigo purred, kissing her forehead softly.

"Don't touch me." Rukia seethed, twisting in his grip and her hands pushing at his body.

"I can do whatever I want with you, you don't have a say in it." Ichigo said, grabbing the back of her neck.

"It's my body, asshole!" Rukia shouted, digging her nails into his arm.

"Bad Bunny, don't scratch me. You've already lift your mark on my body." Ichigo said, pointing to the bite mark right on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"You forced me to give you that, you sick kinky bastered!" Rukia shouted, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You weren't complaining when you did. In fact all you said after that was 'Oh Ichigo! Go faster! Harder!' Why are you blushing?" Ichigo taunted when Rukia's cheek redden.

"Shut up!" Rukia screamed, slapping him on his face. Ichigo chuckled and turned his head back to face Rukia, grabbing her and lifting her with her body still pressed against the wall.

"I would fuck you right now up against the wall but we have a meeting with some other people we need to attend to. Go put on a shirt, I don't want anyone looking at my Bunny like a pervert." Ichigo said, letting her go and taking a step back.

"No!" Rukia said, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Don't act like a little brat, Bunny. Remember, I have an alliance with Aizen now and his right-hand man is Gin Ichimaru. You've heard of what he can do and I won't hesitate to call him up right now and ask him to kill your sister. Get dressed." Ichigo said, Rukia let a growl escape her clenched jaw as she pushed Ichigo out of her way and walked to the closet.

"Good Bunny." Ichigo chuckled, Rukia scoffed as she pulled out a plain black tight shirt.

"I'm not doing this for you, dick. I'm doing this for Hisana's sake." Rukia said, pulling on the shirt and fixing her hair.

"You know damn well that you're doing this for your sister and because you love me." Ichigo said, walking to his ironed shirt.

"I fucking hate you, Ichigo." Rukia said, turning back to see him putting his shirt on.

"You'll get over it soon. Just give it a couple days." Ichigo said, looking at her as he buttoned his shirt.

"How about never in a million years? Get it through your thick skull that as long as you keep me prisoner here, I will never love you." Rukia said, narrowing her gaze when he heard him chuckle.

"Why don't you get it through your thick skull that you're in denial?" Ichigo said, walking towards her.

"Because I'm not in denial. I don't love you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said, trembling when his hand wrapped around her neck.

"Then prove it, Bunny. Prove that you hate me." Ichigo said, pulling out his gun and placing it in her hand.

"Shot me. Kill me. End my life right now so you can break away and be free like you want. Do it and prove me wrong." Ichigo growled, shaking her gently when Rukia tried to pull away. His hand wrapped around the gun and pointed it toward his heart, looking deeply into Rukia's eyes as she struggled against him.

"Let me go." Rukia muttered, trying to pull her hand away from his grip and the gun.

"Not until you prove it to me that you hate me. Pull the fucking trigger." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes.

Rukia froze in his grip, trembling when she realized how serious he was. Her eyes were wide and her chest heaved up and down as her heart pounded against her chest. Rukia finally shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheek, letting the gun drop to the ground when she felt Ichigo's grip loosen. Soon her tears stained his shirt was he held her close to his body, his arms surrounding her like a cocoon. She felt his grip on the back of her neck and soon his lips pressing against hers possessively.

Rukia moaned softly as his tongue entered her mouth, tangling around hers as he pressed her body closer to his. He ravished her mouth and forced every little moan he could get from her as he enjoyed himself. As they pulled away, a trail of saliva was connected both of their mouths until Ichigo licked his lips. Tears still ran down Rukia's face as his fingers brushed them away gently.

"Now do you get it?" Ichigo asked, Rukia opened her eyes and shook her head softly.

"You know I don't have what it takes to kill a human being." Rukia whispered, Ichigo's eyes narrowed at her stubbornness and let go of her.

"But I do and I will make your sister the next target if you don't accept your place in this world." Ichigo said, taking a step back and grabbing his pistol.

"And what is my place in this world, Ichigo? Because I'm positive it's not to be kept here like a caged bird for your entertainment." Rukia said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm her tears.

"Your place is by my side, standing right behind me, and lying beneath me. As long as I'm around you, you're in your rightful place, Bunny." Ichigo said, Rukia eyes open and she looked into his eyes.

"I'll never see Hisana again?" Rukia asked softly, her shoulders falling as she looked down to the floor.

"You can see her but I'm to be right there so you don't try to run away again." Ichigo replied.

"My friends?"

"No, your friends are the member of my gang and nothing more."

"School? I wanted to become a vet…"

"I can get you into a great college nearby and pay for everything. As for high school, I'm putting you in home schooling and Neliel will be your teacher for Math and History. I can be your Science and English teacher and Shuuhei will help you with Economics and Government."

"… Will I have to return to my duties?"

"You're my second-in-command, Bunny. Of course you will have to return to things but you won't be doing any of the things that led you to get hurt again."

"Will you ever get bored with me and go after another girl?"

"No way in hell." Ichigo said, Rukia gave a weak smile before shaking her head.

"I was hoping you'd say yes, Ichigo." Rukia said, Ichigo closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath before sighing.

"Your hopes are too unrealistic. You don't have to go with me to the meeting today but don't think I'm going to leave you alone. See you in an hour." Ichigo said, walking to the door and walking out only for another busty woman to walk in.

"Hey Rangiku, it's been awhile." Rukia murmured to the beautiful woman.

"Ruki, you're still the same as usual. How was your year long vacation?" Rangiku said, walking over to the teen.

"Peaceful, Hitsugaya is still in the gang if you're here." Rukia said, Rangiku nodded as she flipped back some of her long hair.

"He won't admit it but he missed you. You were the only one that didn't annoy him like a lot of people do. I missed you too." Rangiku said, Rukia turned to her and smiled weakly.

"I missed you too but I don't miss this lifestyle. How have you been?" Rukia asked, walking to the bed and lying down.

"I had a baby." Rangiku said, Rukia rolled onto her stomach and looked up at her.

"Wow, never imagined you to have a baby." Rukia said, Rangiku pouted her lip and placed her arms under her breast.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rangiku said, Rukia shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Nothing, so is it Hitsugaya's?" Rukia said, Rangiku raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I am not a cradle robber! He's only twenty and I'm already thirty-three, he's way too young for me. The baby's daddy is Renji." Rangiku said, Rukia smiled and patted her friend on her back.

"That's good to hear that you both are finally settling down, Can I see a picture of you baby?" Rukia said, Rangiku nodded as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small picture.

"Her name is Mai. Isn't she a cutie pie!" Rangiku squealed, Rukia chuckled as she looked down at the red haired and baby blue eyed child.

"Very cute. Everyone's having babies and getting old now." Rukia murmured.

"The youngest are you, Hitsugaya, and Leader Ichigo. The old ones are the one getting old." Rangiku said, taking the picture back and placing it back in it's hiding place.

"So… when are you and Leader gonna start making babies?" Rangiku said, Rukia's smile faded and she shook her head softly.

"As long as I'm in this lifestyle, I never want to have a family with him. How can I go off and make children with a man that may be here one minuet and not the next? I don't want my child to go through the same things I had to go through." Rukia said, bring her knees close to her chest and laying her head on them.

"Rukia, you're going to have to get over your past. Leader Ichigo is going to want kids and you know that." Rangiku whispered, Rukia huffed and narrowed her gaze.

"You never went through what I had to go through so you don't understand. You never had to be placed in three different homes every week, you never had to deal with the loneliness and you sure as hell never… Never mind, just shut up." Rukia said, closing her eyes as unwanted memories returned.

"Rukia… I know what you had to go through. Leader told me about it. About how you were… hurt by someone as a kid. Did he tell you that he found out who did it and had him killed?" Rangiku said, Rukia eyes snapped open and she turned her eyes to her.

"He killed him?" Rukia whispered, Rangiku smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yes, Leader had Nnoitra Gilga killed."

**So what do you guys think of it so far? Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I was honestly not expecting so many reviews for this fic when I put it up. I thought I'd get six or five, but I got eighteen! I really love you guys and you are all the reasons why I right on this sight and on my own books. Thank you and this chapter is for everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Izuru, I want you to deliver this to your new friend. Renji, I want you to sell this to Aizen's men and try not to get shot. Mai and Rangiku need you alive to support them. The rest of you go on with your regular duties. This meeting is over."

Ichigo stood up before any of his men dared to stand up, Neliel stood up next as he walked to the large door and motioned everyone else to stand before following him out. Ichigo glanced at the sea-green haired woman before closing his eyes and placing his hands in his pocket. Neliel bit her lower lip before looking out the windows as they continued to walk in an awkward silence.

"Say what you want to say, Nel. My patience is running thin today." Ichigo said, causing Neliel to look at him in shock.

"What?" Neliel said, stopping in her tracks.

"I hate it when women act stupid when it's obvious that they aren't. Say what's been bugging you so damn much." Ichigo said, turning his head to look at Neliel's solemn expression.

"Why not let Rukia go? She's still a little kid and it's not right that you're keeping her here against her will. Your father would say the same thing and you know it." Neliel said, taking a step back when Ichigo's face turned cold.

"You're just saying that because of my Kaien's action while he was leader. Do you feel some kind of connection to Rukia because you have been in her shoes? If you do, I suggest you cut it. You stayed here and loved him until the minute he died. Rukia tried to run away from her fate and continues to fight off her love for me. Stay out of it and remember your place, Neliel." Ichigo said, using her whole name to show his seriousness.

"Then tell me, why Rukia? You could have had any other woman in this organization, but instead you choose an innocent child. Why?" Neliel said, Ichigo turned his head away from her and took three steps before speaking again.

"You know my family's history. Rukia is, and always will be, the only woman that can help me erase the memory of my mother's death. That's why." Ichigo said, feeling his mother's necklace in his pocket and holding it tightly in his fist.

Ichigo scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed at the memory of his mother's death. In the dark part of his mind, Ichigo always believed he was the cause of her untimely death. She had died when he was only six, by a man who had his gun directed to Ichigo. He was in a rival gang, but he was also a rat that snuck into Kaien's gang to get information. When he heard that Ichigo had been chosen to take control of the gang after Kaien's death, the rat believed he could rise up in the ranks by killing Ichigo off.

That dreadful night, Ichigo's father had taken his twin sisters and his brother to the park while Ichigo helped his mother make some dinner for their return. Ichigo could still remember how the house felt so warm that cold day and the smell of his mother's perfume when she would walk by him, cooking with a warm smile on her face. Then it happened and Ichigo could do nothing to stop it as time seemed to go by in slow-motion. He remembered hearing the door being kicked open, his mother had looked down at him with a fearful expression and hid him in a small cabinet before turning to the intruder. She had tried to reason with the rat, all the while Ichigo remand trembling in the dark cabinet.

Ichigo's eyes widen, but no scream would fall from his lips when he saw his mother being shot down. She still looked beautiful, even as she fell to the floor and blood pooled around her body. The rat's face turned frantic when he saw that no child was there and he had just shot an innocent woman. He ran off, dropping the gun in his hand and causing it to go off again. That bullet did get Ichigo, going in and out of the palm of his left hand that he had pressed against the door.

He cried like a baby that night, crawling to his mother and snuggling next to her dead body.

Ichigo took a deep breath before looking at the scar on his palm, right above it was his mother's favorite necklace that he held onto. He shoved the necklace into his pocket and walked to his door, pushing it open to see Rangiku sitting on his bed alone.

"Where is Rukia?" Ichigo said, catching the attention of the curvy woman.

"She's taking a bath, Leader Kurosaki." Rangiku said, Ichigo looked over to the bathroom door and back to Rangiku.

"You can leave now, Rangiku." Ichigo said, Rangiku stood off the bed and hurried out as Ichigo walked to the bathroom. He pushed open the door, steam hitting his face and the smell of lavender in the air. Rukia opened one eye, peering through the steam before seeing Ichigo clearly.

"I'm busy, carrot top. What do you want?" Rukia said, shifting in the large tub that looked like a Jacuzzi that could fit ten people.

"Checking on you, Bunny. Don't want you trying to make another escape." Ichigo said, leaning on the doorway as his eyes remand on Rukia.

"I don't want Hisana to die because I'm being selfish. You have my word… for now." Rukia said, both of her eyes now open.

"Very funny. Make room." Ichigo said, peeling away his clothes and walking to the tub. Rukia groaned and rolled her eyes as her arms motioned to the large tub.

"There's plenty of room for you over there." Rukia muttered, Ichigo stepped in and smirked at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Too lonely on that side for me." Ichigo said, pulling her close to his body. To his surprise, Rukia didn't strike him of insult him like she usually would do. Instead, she laid her head on her bare chest and placed her hand on his toned and slightly wet chest.

"Did Rangiku's kindness rub off on you, Bunny? Or have you been smoking someone's stash?" Ichigo said playfully, his hand playing with her soaked hair.

"Ichigo… I heard you had him killed…" Rukia whispered, her eyes closing while his eyes remand on hers.

"I killed a lot of people while you were gone, Bunny. Be specific." Ichigo said, knowing damn well who she spoke of.

"Nnoitra Gilga." Rukia whispered, trembling when that name escaped her lips. She felt Ichigo's grip on her tighten, moments passed and the only thing that could be heard were the droplets of water falling into the tub.

"Yeah, I had him killed. I was the one that killed him, to be honest. What he did to you when you were only a kid… made me sick." Ichigo said, Rukia opened her eyes and looked up to see Ichigo's face completely emotionless.

"Ichigo… I don't know what to say." Rukia muttered, she gasped when she felt her body being pressed against the edge of the tub. Rukia opened one eye slowly as she felt some water spill out of the tub, she bit her tongue when she felt Ichigo's lips against the junction of her neck.

"Don't say anything. Just let me hear your heart beat whenever I want." Ichigo said, kissing his way all the way down to where her heart hid. He pressed his ear against her chest, sighing in content and kissing her skin softly when her fingers ran through his hair.

"You've always loved hearing my heart beat." Rukia said, smiling faintly and closing her eyes when tears began to blur her vision.

"It's soothing." Ichigo muttered, his hand going to her hips and bring her body closer to his. He raised his head when he felt cold droplets on his head, his face darkening when he saw tears rolling down Rukia's face.

"Did something happen while you lived with your sister, Rukia? I'll make the person that hurt you suffer." Ichigo said, Rukia opened her eyes and placed her hand on Ichigo's cheek.

"No, stupid. No one hurt me. I'm just… I don't know. I'm happy that he's dead, but… no one has ever killed someone because of me except for you and it's just really confusing." Rukia said, smiling faintly before the tears looked like a river.

"Rukia, you're such an idiot sometimes." Ichigo said, grimacing when he felt her punch his shoulder.

"Shut up. I'm having an emotional moment right now." Rukia said, laughing gently before kissing his forehead.

"Does this mean you're going to stop trying to run away from me?" Ichigo said, noticing Rukia's smile fall.

"You know I'm stubborn and won't give up until I have what I need. My freedom is no exception." Rukia murmured, shivering when his body pressed harder against hers.

"You are stubborn, but that's one of the reasons why I need you. Right now, I'm craving you." Ichigo purred, his hands spreading her legs apart as his lips slowly went lower on her chest.

"Wait… Ichigo." Rukia panted, throwing her head back when she felt his fingers press against her entrance.

"Relax for me, Bunny. I'll make you feel happy." Ichigo said, getting ready to push forward.

"Leader Kurosaki! You have a visitor!"

Both Rukia and Ichigo groaned before glaring at the door. Ichigo got to his knees and ran his hand through his hair that he allowed to grow out. Rukia shifted and stood up, wrapping a towel around her body and tossing one to Ichigo.

"He'll be right out." Rukia said, pressing her ear to the door and nodding when she heard footsteps.

"I'm going to get changed." Rukia said, opening the door and walking out.

"Well, ya don't see a sex bunny this young every day."

A shriek came from the room, making Ichigo run out to see Rukia blushing and clutching the towel closer to her body. Ichigo had his towel around his hips and raised it up slightly when he saw Aizen and Gin standing in the room. Both had made themselves comfortable and had drinks in their hands. Gin sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving the small woman that now hid behind Ichigo. Aizen was at the radio, turning stations before turning his soft brown eyes to the two people.

"I hope we are not intruding on anything… personal, but we have a few things to discuss." Aizen said, turning off the radio when he saw there wasn't anything good on.

"Rukia, go grab some clothes and change in the bathroom." Ichigo said, Rukia nodded and walked to the closet with her head down.

"Aww, we don't mind. Ya should let 'er be like this. Makes meh wanna pay more attention." Gin teased, making Rukia's blush deepen as she grabbed some clothes.

"Shut up, Ichimaru." Ichigo said, narrowing his gaze at the smiling man.

"Now Ichigo, we have made a deal and disrespecting one of my men does not sit well with me." Aizen said, walking to the bar and grabbing a cup as Rukia slammed the door shut.

"Your man just disrespected one of my own by his comment. I have a right to be pissed." Ichigo said, letting the towel drop and walking to the closet.

"I wanted ta see her naked, not ya." Gin said, turning his gaze away and stand up off the bed.

"Shut up, Ichimaru!" Rukia shouted, making Ichigo chuckle as he changed into some faded blue jeans.

"She is a loud one, Kurosaki. But I can see why you take such a fancy to her." Aizen said, Ichigo appeared beside him and snatched the cup from his hand.

"You two didn't come here to discuss my property so tell me why you both are here." Ichigo said, spilling the content of the cups and refilling it with his own drink.

"Very rude of you, but you remind me of Shiba. Now, a few months a member of mine got sent to an asylum. He is very important to me and I need him back. I know you have a few strings in the government so I need you to get him out." Aizen said, turning his attention to Rukia when she stepped out wearing a baggy white t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans.

"You seem very young, Rukia. How old are you?" Aizen said, his eyes darkening as Rukia stepped forward.

"Seventeen. Why do you care?" Rukia said, placing the towel in her hand around her neck.

"Do the young girls excite, Kurosaki?" Aizen said, Ichigo chugged down his drink and slammed it down.

"Shut up, Aizen. You're wasting my time." Ichigo growled, walking to Rukia and standing right beside her.

"He doesn't like sharin' his toys." Gin said, walking over to Aizen and standing right behind him.

"It seems like that doesn't it. Now, Kurosaki, get my man out of the insane asylum and I will give you a huge pile of money so you and your fuck buddy can roll in it." Aizen said, Rukia eye twitched at his comment and she took a step forward.

"I've had enough of your comments toward me! You better shut up about me right now or I'll kick your ass!" Rukia shouted, raising her fist up and shaking it toward the two men.

"She's a feisty one." Gin teased, dodging a shoe thrown at him by Rukia.

"Rukia, calm down." Ichigo commanded, Rukia turned to him and gave him a cold glare before taking a step back.

"How much do you plan to pay me for this." Ichigo said, raising his eyebrow and standing in front of the angry woman.

"Ulquiorra means a lot to me, so how does ten grand sound?" Aizen said, Ichigo scratched his chin before nodding.

"Deal. Now get out." Ichigo said, Aizen chuckled before shaking his head.

"A have a few conditions that I need to run by you. First, I want you and Rukia to go pick him up because I do not trust your men. Second, I want one of my men to go and make sure you two don't try anything." Aizen said, making Ichigo scoff loudly.

"You're not in the right place to be calling the shots, Aizen." Ichigo said, glancing to Rukia when he saw her walk to the bar.

"No drinking." Ichigo said, Rukia groaned and turned to him.

"I'm getting water!" Rukia said, opening the mini-bar and grabbing bottled water.

"Be grateful that I have chosen someone besides Gin. I was planning to send him, but I need something killed off that has been holding someone near me down from facing the facts." Aizen said, Rukia opened the bottle and took a sip of water before turning to Aizen.

"I'd rather kill myself than go with Ichimaru." Rukia said.

"I'd watch ya mouth, princess." Gin said, pointing to the gun on his hips.

"Ichimaru, you have balls to threaten someone close to me. Unless you want them chopped off and shoved down your throat, I suggest you watch yourself." Ichigo said, motioning for Rukia to walk back to him.

"I'm not a dog." Rukia said, walking toward him any way.

"Such hostility. We will take our leave once you agree to the terms." Aizen said, turning his back to the lovers.

"Will who is the other guy you want us to take?" Ichigo said, trying to make both men leave.

"You remember Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Aizen asked.

"The asshole with the blue hair? Yeah, I remember him. Bring him here on the day you want this to go down and make sure he doesn't have any weapons. Leave now." Ichigo said, making Aizen turn his head to him.

"Very well, Kurosaki. The day I have chosen is next week on Friday. Now, if either of my men return with just one little scratch, it will be your head." Aizen said, walking away with Gin on his trail.

"Thanks for the unneeded warning, Aizen." Ichigo said, waving the m off before he made a vulgar hand signal.

"I saw that!" Gin said, glancing to them before turning.

"I wonder how you can see anything with your eyes closed." Rukia muttered, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Oh, 'nd Mr. Bigshot, ya brotha' wants ta wish ya congrates on getting' ya li'l bunny back." Gin said, snickering when he heard Ichigo break the glass cup in his hand.

"Hichigo? Oh no…" Rukia murmured, looking back to see Ichigo's dark face.

"I'm not related to any traitors." Ichigo growled, the shattered glass dropping to the floor with a wet thud. Rukia sighed and grabbed Ichigo's cell phone from his bed once both men had left the room.

"Nel, can you get the gang doctor Ishida here ASAP… No, Aizen didn't hurt Leader… Yeah, just a small cut… Okay, thanks." Rukia closed the phone and turned back to Ichigo to see him refilling another cup.

"You've had enough. I don't need an injured drunk around me." Rukia said, walking towards him and taking away the cup.

"I'm a heavy weight, Bunny. I can handle my booze." Ichigo said, watching unemotionally as Rukia spelt the liquid down the drain.

"Why don't you go spare with one of the guys to get your mind off of him." Rukia asked, putting the cup in the sink.

"I really want to fight that loud-mouth Grimmjow, he can bring a fight." Ichigo muttered, walking to his bed.

"Aren't you going to call Kisuke? You need him to get that Ulquiorra guy out of the asylum." Rukia asked, turning and leaning on the sink.

"I hate that guy, he thinks he's better than anyone and calls his own comrades trash. He only treats his little girlfriend better and the poor thing was probably dropped on her head because she never says anything against him." Ichigo said, Rukia sighed and walked over to him slowly.

"Who is he dating? We can drop of the two guys there." Rukia said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Some girl around your age. I can't remember her name but I know that there is a 'Hime' in it. Matches her personality." Ichigo said, he looked over at Rukia's face and stood up when he saw her narrowed gaze.

"Is her last name Inoue?" Rukia whispered, Ichigo blinked for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, something like that. She has big eyes and brown-orange hair, really ditsy kind of chick but sweet. Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"… Nothing… It doesn't matter." Rukia muttered, turning her face away from him and staring at the ground.

_So, Orihime got sucked into this life too? I haven't talked to her since I was fourteen. I hope she's okay._

A hard body pressing against her back snapped her out of her thought, long arms circled her body and pressed her closer. Hot breath ran down her neck before a long lick was delivered, making her shiver and tremble.

"We didn't finish what we started in the tub, Bunny." Ichigo cooed, his hand going slowly lower down her chest.

"I'm not really in the mood, Ichigo." Rukia muttered, grabbing his wondering hand.

"Let me have a taste and we will call it even." Ichigo said, Rukia groaned and rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Fine, but after that I'm going to talk to Nel." Rukia said, crossing her arms as her body fell back on the bed.

Ichigo loomed over her, a seductive smile on his tan face before kissing her lips softly. He pulled away and his hand worked to unbutton her pants while his other hand lifted her shirt up to the top of her belly button. Rukia took a deep breath when the warm air of the room hit her private parts, taking a deep shaky breath when he kissed down from her bellybutton to the damp womanhood. Ichigo took in her scent, licking his lips before going on the attack. Rukia shrieked at the suddenness, her fingers running through his hair as he lapped at her bundle of nerves.

Her back arched and sweet moan escaped her lips as Ichigo's tongue darted in and out of her with inhuman speed. She spread her legs more, giving him more accesses to her throbbing clit. Ichigo purred at her sweet taste, his tongue ravishing her so more juices could fall on his tongue. Rukia's moan echoed around the room, slowly getting higher pitched as her climax reared. Ichigo kept his eyes on her face to make sure they were shut, grinning as he unbuckled his pants.

"Don't-you… dare!" Rukia cried out, opening her eyes and glaring at the man eating her out.

Ichigo growled and sucked on her clit harder, forcing her orgasm to come suddenly and making her mouth form a huge O as she came into his mouth. He lapped at her juices, sitting up when there was nothing more to drink.

"How did you know I was planning to jump on you?" Ichigo asked, Rukia covered her eyes with her arm as she tried to calm her breath.

"You've done it before, jackass." Rukia panted, removing her arms and sitting up.

"Well what the hell am I going to do with this?" Ichigo growled, pointing at the bulge in his pants.

"Is your hand broken?"

"No."

"Then use that, genius." Rukia sneered, fixing herself and getting her pants back on.

"You so owe me, Bunny." Ichigo said, lying back down on the bed.

"Yeah, but you owe me a lot more. Wasn't those three long days enough sex for you?" Rukia said, walking to the door.

"Be grateful that you're not walking with a limp." Ichigo joked, raising his eyebrow when she glared at him.

"I have bruises, asshole!" Rukia shouted, making Ichigo grin.

"I know, I caused and saw them." Ichigo said, making Rukia blush gently.

"Old pervert." Rukia muttered.

"Midget."

"Pedobear!"

The door slammed shut behind her as Ichigo stared dumbfounded at the door. He ran his tan fingers through his hair before scratching at one certain spot.

_What the fuck is a pedobear?_

**Oh man, I just realized that I messed up one Rukia's and Ichigo's age! Okay, I'm gonna clear it up right here. Rukia first met Ichigo when she was twelve and he was nineteen. Currently, Rukia is seventeen and Ichigo is twenty-four. They started their relationship when she was fifteen and he twenty-two. **

**Rukia ran away a few months after her sixteenth birthday and then she got caught and dragged back when she was seventeen and half. Hope that cleared it up to everyone! Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I had to this chapter two times because my little brother deleted the original page without fucking saving it! *has giant bitch fit in her room* Well… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Rukia slammed Ichigo's door shut, smiling soon after when he heard him murmur something about her remark. She caught herself before face palming her hand, groaning when she realized what was happening. Rukia hated herself for allowing some of her old feelings toward the madman return, but could not fend off the growing love that was slowly making its way through her body. She walked out of Ichigo's office, which is connected to his room, to find Nel standing a few feet away from the door. Her smile a sad one and her eyes trying to hide her true feelings. Rukia walked toward the first female member of "The Mask" and stopped right in front of her. Nel's smile fell when she cupped Rukia's face with a gentle hand, tears forming in her eyes only for Nel to push them away when Rukia's face turned to one of concern.

"You're turning into a beautiful young woman, Rukia. It's a shame to have to spend your pretty years like a caged bunny." Nel said, Rukia sighed before looking down at her bare feet.

"You tried to talk me out of joining this organization. This is my fault and my fault alone, so I will find a way out of this by myself." Rukia said, looking back up to her idol with a bold expression.

"How do you plan to escape the madman that holds your heart, friends, and family in the palm of his hand?" Nel asked, wrapping her arms around Rukia and walking toward her room.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way. I will do anything to get my freedom back and never have to worry about dying for a senseless cause." Rukia said, leaning her head on Nel's shoulder and taking in a deep breath,

"You mean so you will never have to worry about seeing your love dying for a senseless cause." Nel said, her hair covering her eyes as she opened the door of her room and walked in.

"Rukia, I have been in your place before when Kaien was around and I know what you are trying to pass as gold is nothing more, but pure shit." Nel said, turning her head to see Rukia's eyes were large.

"… I will do anything to get my freedom!" Rukia exclaimed, making Nel sigh and turn to face her.

"Tell me something, were you truly happy when you away from him? Something tells me that you wore a fake smile around your family and friends to mask your true feelings. You did enjoy freedom, but you longed to have Ichi back in your life. You wanted nothing more, but to run into his arms and stay there for eternity. Am I right…? Bunny?" Nel said, narrowing her gaze at the young woman when 'Bunny' passed her lips.

Rukia bowed her head, her body shaking with uncertainty of how to answer that question. She did love having more freedom, but the nagging feeling of wanting would always return to her. Especially when men would come and flirt with her, bring back memories. Every time they whispered complements to her, her mind would play images of her intimate moments with Ichigo. The one memory that always played back in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push it away, was the memory of when Ichigo took her first kiss.

**~Two Years Ago~**

Fist punched a punching bag fiercely, making the red-head holding grunt with every strong hit the abused bag received. Finally, one high kick sent both the man and the bag across the room and slam into the wall. A loud thud echoed around the room and the man stood up with aching bones, rubbing his neck from the impact and glaring at the short woman staring at her feet

"Watch how hard you hit it!" Renji shouted, regretting it when she glared at him.

"Get out of here before I stick my foot up your ass!" Rukia exclaimed, making Renji scoff and walk out.

"Why is my Bunny so upset?"

"Because some carrot top is making me stay here and miss going to the movies with my sister!" Rukia shouted, turning to see Ichigo standing at the door.

"I need you here so we can finish up some important business. You can go to the movies with Hisana tomorrow." Ichigo said, leaning on the doorframe and closing his eyes.

"No, I can't! She's already mad at me for getting in trouble with the cops when you forced me to fight Apacci from Aizen's gang and will get even madder when I don't go to the movies! She thinks I'm an out-of-control teenager because of you!" Rukia barked, storming over to the table and sitting down.

"You are teenager that's out of control. No normal teenager would beg to enter one of the most dangerous gangs in Japan." Ichigo remarked, looking back to see Rukia huff.

"Neliel should be second in command, not me." Rukia muttered, twisted a cap of a water bottle viciously.

"Tonight I'm going to show you why I picked you instead of Nel. Trust me; This is a night you won't forget." Ichigo whispered into her ear. A gentle blush appeared on Rukia's face and she slid away when she realized he was standing right behind her.

"You're in my bubble!" Rukia shouted, glaring up at him. Ichigo chuckled and messed her hair with his large hand.

"Wear something decent, I'll see you when the sun goes down." Ichigo said, walking away when Rukia shoved his hand away from her head.

"Freak." Rukia muttered to herself.

"Bunny."

"Asshole!" Rukia shouted, throwing her water bottle only to hit the shut door.

**~One Hour Later~**

"Ow Ow Ow!"

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as Rangiku plucked her eyebrows ruthlessly. Nel stood beside her attacking her with eye shadow while giggling at how much Rukia was squirming. Rangiku bit her lower lip before plucking the last eyebrow in the way and stood up proudly with her hands on her hips.

"I'll get some lotion to sooth your eyebrow. You are going to looks so cute! Leader Ichigo will love me for doing this." Rangiku said, running as Rukia rubbed her burning skin.

"You look nice with makeup, but you are naturally beautiful. I can understand why Ichi would…" Neliel's smile fell and her eyes turned cold as Rukia stared at her.

"Nel? Are you okay?" Rukia asked, grabbing the older woman by her shoulder and shaking her gently.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Rukia." Nel said, smiling when Rangiku returned with a serious look in her eye.

"Nel, be careful." Rangiku whispered, keeping her eyes on Nel and whispering in her ear. Rukia over-heard the remark, but decided against questioning the two women preparing her.

"So… do you guys want to tell me why you're dolling me up tonight?" Rukia questioned, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Leader Kurosaki wanted us to do this." Rangiku said, rubbing the cooling lotion on Rukia's burning skin.

"He's such a freak." Rukia muttered, closing her eyes and sighing in relief.

"You and I both know you don't mean that. You've gotten very close with Ichi in the past three months since you became Co-Leader, not that you both weren't close when you first entered the gang. You are his closest companion and you know it." Nel said, grabbing Rukia's hand and squeezing it.

Rukia turned her direction to Nel, searching for an answer in her hazel eyes. Rukia had a gut feeling Nel knew why they were dressing her up and Ichigo's behavior slowly changing. Since Rukia had risen in the ranks, she had noticed Ichigo getting more protective of her. He had trained her to protect herself, but lately he had been following her every move. Even going as far as to practically stalking her when she went to school and call her repeatedly when she arrived home.

In the dark corners of her mind, Rukia knew Ichigo was up to something that involved her. The old crippling fear that use to haunt her as a young child began to bubble inside her mind, but she pushed it back and took a deep breath as she knocked on Ichigo's door. The door opened quickly, revealing Ichigo in a black suit that fit his tone body perfectly. He smiled warmly at Rukia and leaned on the doorframe as he observed her small body in a blood-red dress.

"Let's get this over with. I want to get some sleep before I go to school tomorrow." Rukia muttered, blushing and walking into the room with Ichigo following after her.

"You look beautiful." Ichigo said, closing the door by kicking it and turning on the lights.

"What the hell?"

In the middle in the room was a candlelit dinner, rose petals on the floor and leading up to the balcony in his office. Rukia stared with large eyes at the magnificent sight, not even flinching away when Ichigo stood right behind her. A finger trailing across her collarbone brought her back to reality and made her stumble away from Ichigo. His eyes held something dark, but his smile made it seem like he was in a casual mood. Rukia narrowed her gaze before turning back to the table and timidly walking toward it.

"Ichigo… what's going on?" Rukia asked, picking up the wine bottle and eyeing it.

"I'll explain it soon. Just sit down and let's enjoy a peaceful moment together." Ichigo said, walking to the table and sitting down. Rukia eyed both the man and the table carefully before taking a seat, her eyes never leaving Ichigo as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Enjoy your surprise, Bunny." Ichigo said, smiling when Rukia removed the silver cover that hid her plate and gasped when she saw a gun on it.

"What is going on? Answer me, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, the cover falling from her hands when she pushed herself against the chair.

"Rukia, did you know I hated you when I first met you? I thought you were nothing, but a spoiled brat that cried whenever it didn't get its way. The months after I made you sell my items, I began to slowly develop something. At first, I thought it was my mind wanting to toy with you. As the years went by and I got closer to you, I realized that I wanted something much more from you. You put me under some kind of trance, Bunny. Now it's time that I decided whether or not to claim you or let you be." Ichigo said, picking up his filled wine glass and taking a sip.

"You're insane!" Rukia shouted, slamming her small fist on the table.

"You barely noticed? Now, Bunny, pick up the gun and point it at my direction." Ichigo said, putting the cup down and staring boldly at the small woman across from him.

"What?" Rukia exclaimed, her whole body trembling as Ichigo stood up and towered her.

"This has been a tradition in 'The Mask'. Whenever the current leader sets his or her eyes on someone, they must see if they are willing to die for the certain person. Now, the chamber can hold seven bullets. Only six bullets are in it and ready to be used. I haven't toyed with the gun; Nel was the one that had all of this set up. Here are the rules; If you shot and my brains are splattered on the floor, you gain ownership of everything I own. If you shot and nothing happens, I get to have whatever I want from you. Is that clear?" Ichigo explained, placing his hands in the coat's pockets.

Rukia snarled and shook as she stood up and wrapped her fingers around the cold steel. Her eyes were narrowed as she raised the gun with trembling hands, pointing it at Ichigo's head and taking off the protection in an attempt to scare him. Her heart was pounding and her body would not stop shaking as Ichigo stared calmly at her, his expression never changing as Rukia pulled the tiger. The gun fell to the floor and Rukia stood was a look of shock on her face, her eyes staring at the gun intensely as she remand in eerie silence.

"I win."

A hand arched her neck, warm breath ran down her neck before hitting her thin lips, his eyes bore into hers as she remand frozen in his grasp. Rukia couldn't believe it; she had a six in seven chance of killing the powerful man in front of her. She lost and now had to give up whatever the man holding her closely wanted. Rukia tried to hold back tears, but Ichigo could see past her narrowed gaze and cupped her face with one warm hand.

"I will never hurt you. I am not like Nnoitra Gilga and I promise to protect you with my very life. In return, give me your being. Be mine." Ichigo whispered, wiping away the one tear that managed to escape her scared eyes.

"… How?" Rukia asked, closing her eyes tightly when Ichigo leaned closer.

"Give me your first kiss, this will be the chain that binds us together forever." Ichigo said, his lips barely brushing against her own.

"I… I don't know." Rukia whispered, gulping nervously when Ichigo's grip tightens.

"Than I'll just take what belongs to me." Ichigo said, his voice calm as he claimed her.

Her hands tried frantically to push away the strong body around her, whimpering when his lips smothered her own in a possessive manner. Rukia gave in after a few moments, silently crying when she allowed Ichigo to deepen the smoldering kiss. Ichigo growled softly in approval, his kiss gentle yet demanding. Rukia was the one that pulled away, her chest heaving as Ichigo kissed down to her chest. He stopped right above her heart, snuggling against the beating flesh before baring his teeth and biting down.

Rukia screamed loudly at the pain, squeezing her eyes shut as her hands yanked at his orange locks of hair. She felt blood run down her chest and onto the dress, making it dampen with a metallic scent. Ichigo pulled away when he was positive that his mark would scar her body well, licking at the wound before looking back up at her.

"I've marked you as mine, Rukia. No one will ever touch you like I soon will. I am yours and you are mine."

**~Present~**

Rukia put her hand over her scar, her eyes staring at Nel before closing and shaking her head. Nel sighed and sat down on her bed, her hand going to her own scar that lay on her shoulder. Rukia looked back up when she heard the movement of clothes being removed and saw the old scar on Nel's shoulder, her face cold as her eyes locked with Rukia's.

"I can never escape his chain, even though he is six feet under he still has be chained down. The same goes for you. Don't try to deny it when you know damn well that it is true. You will never escape his grasp." Nel said, rubbing the scar gently with her thumb.

"You're wrong." Nel's expression turned to one of shock at Rukia's strong tone of voice.

"You're right about me being chained to Ichigo, but you're wrong by saying that I can never escape from him. Unlike you, I am strong enough to break the chain and I will break it. I don't care if I have your support or not, I will find a way to be set free, even if it means losing my love in the process. I do love Ichigo, but I need to be set free from his insanity. I won't allow Ichigo to slowly kill me!" Rukia said, raising her head high and looking deeply into Nel's eyes.

Nel remand silent for a moment, waving Rukia to walk closer to her with a graceful hand. Rukia walked boldly to her now fallen idol, closing her eyes in a relaxing manner when she felt Nel cup her face. Nel allowed a few silent tears to run down her face before softly chuckling and kissing Rukia on the forehead.

"My prayers are with you as you attempt to do the impossible. Try to gain a normal life, not only for yourself, but for me too. I fear that my life might end sooner then I expect and if you manage to gain your freedom, live for both of us." Nel whispered, holding Rukia close to her body when she heard her sob softly.

"Is it sad to admit I am terrified?" Rukia muttered, crying on her shoulder.

"No, you have a damn good reason to be scared. Remember, you are a strong young woman that as an amazing ability to do the impossible. My prayers and love is with you, Rukia." Nel said, allowing her tears to run more freely.

"Thank you, Neliel. Why do you think you're going to die soon?" Rukia said, pulling away to look in her eyes.

"Someone has put a hit on me. A woman Kaien was once involved with when he was a teen. She wants me dead and I heard she has hired a very impressive hitman that never misses his mark." Nel said, Rukia felt waves of shock run through her veins.

"But you have us to protect you! We won't let you get killed by some hitman!" Rukia shouted, grabbing Nel's shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me? This man has never missed his target. If I die soon, remember to take a piece of me with you when you achieve your freedom." Nel said, fixing Rukia's hair like a mother would a child.

"How?" Rukia asked, trying to stop anymore tears to spring free.

Nel reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocketknife, she held it tightly in her hand before grabbing a lock of her hair and swiftly cutting it off. Rukia gawked as Nel pulled out a locket from her other pocket and placed the hair inside it. Nel smiled weakly as the locket twirled in the air before grabbing Rukia's hand and placing it in her shaking hand.

"Once you have gotten free from the chains that bind you, burn this in the city I was raised in. I will truly be free once the ashes are free in the air." Nel said, closing Rukia's hand until it formed a fist.

"What is this locket?" Rukia said, flexing her fingers around the cold item.

"Kaien gave that to me the night he claimed me. Burn that along with my hair, Rukia." Nel said, letting go of the small fist and closing her eyes.

"You have my word that I will do this for you." Rukia said, making Nel open her eyes.

"Thank you, Rukia."

**~Friday~**

"Where is that fucking asshole?" Ichigo growled, pacing in front of a small coffee shop while Rukia sipped on some coffee.

"Calm down, you're making people run away." Rukia said, sitting the cup down and leaning on the table.

"I can care less of the people. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Ichigo said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

"Those things are going to kill you one day." Rukia said as Ichigo blew smoke from his nose.

"Here he comes." Ichigo said, smoke escaping his lips as he spoke. Rukia turned to see blue-haired man walking towards them, a huge grin on his face as his teal eyes locked on Ichigo's hazel ones. He glanced over at Rukia, raising an eyebrow before stopping three feet away from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, been awhile. I've been itching for a rematch with your punk ass." Grimmjow said, taking his hands out of his pockets and cracking them in front of me.

"I should kick your ass for taking so long. What the hell were you doing? Dyeing that hair of yours again for your little buddy Ulquiorra?" Ichigo sneered, making Grimmjow growl lowly.

"You're asking for it, Kurosaki. Get your 'Little Bunny' and let's go." Grimmjow said, making Rukia spit out the coffee she had just sipped.

"You fucking bastered, watch your mouth before I stick my foot in it!" Rukia shouted, waving her fist toward the blue haired fiend.

"You got balls for a chick." Grimmjow said, walking to the awaiting car.

"If I kill him, will you bail me out of jail?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo.

"I won't be able to. I'd be in a jail cell too for helping you commit the murder." Ichigo replied, opening the door from the limo so Rukia could hop in. Rukia wrapped her fingers around the locket Nel had given her before getting inside and scooting over so Ichigo could get in and slam the door shut.

**So this will be the last update in awhile since today is practically my last day in school as a senior. I'll be walking on Tuesday and going to Disney Land for gradnite on June 3****rd****. I'll update as soon as I can or when I am near some sort of internet. Just wait for me and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Hey hey hey. Do you guys know how hard it is to type with long nails? My older sister made me get them done with her and she tricked me and painted them the worst color ever. So I wanna apologize for any misspelling in this chapter and I want to give special thanks to my friend DeviantHollow23 for fixing an error I had in the last chapter and Pamianime for accepting my request and drawing a fan art for this fic! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia coughed loudly as the smoke from the two cigarettes burned her throat. A large hand went to her back and hit it gently only to be pushed away. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow's hand on Rukia and grabbed hold of her upper arm before pulling her to his side forcefully. Rukia winced at the abusive grip on her arm glared at Ichigo as he wrapped his arms possessively around her body and brought her closer to his side. Grimmjow grinned before smoke blew out of his nose and took a drink of vodka from his cup.

"I ain't gonna hurt your 'Bunny'." Grimmjow said, throwing his head back and laughing when Rukia blushed.

"I don't like it when people touch her." Ichigo said, ignoring Rukia's attempt to scoot away. Rukia was never the type of woman that liked to display her affection to people but Ichigo was the type of man that loved to show it to scare off both men and women from making any advances on any of them. Grimmjow chugged the rest of his drink before slamming the cup down.

"You're nothing like that asshole Hichigo. He fucks anything with a pulse and leave before it wakes up." Grimmjow said, Rukia raised an eyebrow and pressed her finger to her lips when Grimmjow glanced at her.

"I don't have a brother." Ichigo said calmly but the tightening grip on Rukia told otherwise.

A year before Ichigo gained control of the gang, both brothers were close and always by each others side. The day it was announced Ichigo was to gain control of 'The Mask' Hichigo was furious. He believed Ichigo had too much heart and would run the gang to the ground so he tried to talk his cousin out of it. Hichigo returned home that day with many bruises and a very bad temper toward his older twin brother. A month after that, he contacted Sosuke Aizen and helped Gin Ichimaru in the assassination of Kaien Shiba by giving Aizen all the information he needed.

In return, Hichigo became one of Aizen's top members and so much more. Ichigo last spoke to his brother on their nineteenth birthday and that ended in gunfire and many wounds.

"Whatever floats your boat, asswipe." Grimmjow said, narrowing his heated gaze when Ichigo flicked some of his ashes on him.

"Are we there yet, driver?" Rukia asked.

"We will arrive soon, Ms. Kurosaki." The driver responded, making Rukia's eye twitched and turn to him slowly.

"Did you tell the driver to call me by your last name? I'm a Kuchiki, dammit!" Rukia shouted, making Ichigo chuckle smoothly.

"You won't be for long." Ichigo said, his look making chills run down Rukia's spine when he turned to her.

"Hey, I don't wanna see any nasty shit. If you both are gonna fuck, go get a room." Grimmjow said, Rukia growled lowly before turning her heated gaze over to him.

"I am going to kill you and it will be painful death if you don't shut up." Rukia said, smiling sweetly and using an innocent voice.

"Pain and pleasure is the same thing to me, sweet cheeks." Grimmjow said, wiggling his eyebrow playfully.

"Driver, pull over. I'm going to kick his ass!" Rukia shouted, trying to leap toward Grimmjow only to be held back by Ichigo.

"Kitty got claws." Grimmjow said, dodging a punch coming from Ichigo.

A gun appeared by Grimmjow's temple, making his smile disappear and freeze. The sound of the sound being turned off rang loudly in the now quiet limo and Ichigo smirked softly. Rukia sat still, her nails digging into the cushion of her seat. Flashbacks of blood stained memories and a very satisfied Ichigo returned and made her bite the inside of her mouth until she tasted copper. Ichigo glanced over to her and his smirk disappeared when he saw her old mask returning. He looked back to see Grimmjow glaring back at him before grabbing the back of his neck.

"Let me make myself clear; No one touches or insults my property." Ichigo said, Grimmjow scoffed before pushing the hand on his neck.

"Back off." Grimmjow growled. Rukia remand still when Ichigo sat back down beside her and tensed when his arm wrapped possessively over her shoulder.

"We are here Lord Kurosaki." The driver said.

Rukia looked out the now down windows and stared at the large white building with a large fence surrounding it. Dead grass was littered everywhere and the screams of the insane could be heard in the air. In front stood a man with shaggy blond hair and a large green trench coat. He raised his hat and smiled as they all stepped out of the car. Ichigo shook his hand and introduced Grimmjow rudely by saying a very rude comment. Kisuke turned his gaze to Rukia and bowed his head.

"Hello Rukia, been awhile." Kisuke said.

"It has." Rukia muttered.

Kisuke stood back up and walked to the fence, he guards opening it automatically. They entered the large and unkempt building, stares of the ones society deemed as 'crazy' watched them with close eyes. Rukia kept her face cold as they walked through the corridor, knowing the consequences of showing any emotions when on a mission. Her hips swayed side-to-side, making her skin look delicious in the black skirt she wore. The long purple socks stopped right on her knees and her small black sneakers tied loosely. She wore a dark purple shirt, which had some of its back torn for design. Revealing the large scars on her back Ichigo had given her.

Grimmjow stood behind the pair and noticed the scars right away.

"Nice love marks, Kuchiki." Grimmjow said.

"Mind your own business, Grimmjow." Rukia responded, keeping her eyes straight ahead as they neared the end of a hall.

"Can't do that when I see it right in front of me." Grimmjow said, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Keep your mind on your mission." Ichigo said, his hands playing with the lighter in his hand.

"So much tension in the air! Well, here he is. You may come out now, Mr. Cifer." Kisuke said.

The door opened, revealing a very pale man with soulless green eyes. He stepped out calmly, his black hair swaying in the air as he looks to his partner.

"I see Lord Aizen sent trash to pick me up." Ulquiorra said, his voice stoic as his eyes showed indifference.

"Nice to meet you too." Rukia muttered, looking to the side for a moment before turning back to see his cold gaze on her.

"May I ask what a mere child is doing here?" Ulquiorra said, walking toward the group of people.

"This is the Co-Leader of my organization." Ichigo said, Ulquiorra hummed gently before closing his eyes and walking to Grimmjow's side.

"Let is be on our way. I am tired of being surrounded by trash." Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow eyes rolled before he began to walk away.

"Your girlfriend is letting us crash at her place." Grimmjow whispered.

"Have you done what you have been ordered to do?" Ulquiorra said, keeping his voice low so the people behind them could not here.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said, grinning widely before glancing behind him.

"The Mask shall fall and shatter tonight." Ulquiorra said, allowing a faint smile return on his face.

**~Two Hours Later~**

"Ulquiorra! I'm so happy to see you again!"

Rukia watched on from the limo as her old friend ran from her home and embraced the stoic man. Rukia smiled when she saw her friend had not change personality wise, Orihime still held the eyes of an innocent child. She found the couple strange but she was not one to talk. Ichigo tapped the window that separated the driver when he noticed they were not leaving.

"Hey! Let's get a move on!" Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry, but it seems the car won't work." The driver said.

"Are you serious?" Rukia said, Ichigo groaned and stepped out of the limo as the driver did.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki!" Orihime shouted, Ichigo nodded to her direction.

Rukia cursed Ichigo for not shutting the door when Orihime's gaze turned to her. Her large grey eyes widen and her mouth hung open for a moment before she smiled softly. Rukia kept her face emotionless before stepping out of the car to face one of the people she had left without saying goodbye. Orihime walked calmly to her but stopped when they were three feet away.

"Is that really you, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"The one and only." Rukia responded, trying to keep a smile from her face.

"I've missed you. You left and didn't say a word to anyone." Orihime said, Rukia sighed softly.

"I had to." Rukia muttered, glancing over to see Ichigo glaring at the limo.

"I remember once you told me of a guy that scared you but made you feel good. Was Mr. Kurosaki the guy you were talking about?" Orihime said, Rukia turned her gaze back to her and nodded.

"He still makes me feel that way." Rukia whispered.

"Want to come inside and catch up? I can make some cheesecake." Orihime said.

"Don't know if I can. I will be leaving soon." Rukia said, flinching when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"The car won't turn on so we may have to take you up on your offer, Inoue." Ichigo said, Orihime bowed her head and motioned for them to follow her.

"What's wrong with the car?" Rukia questioned once they stepped inside.

"I don't know but the driver is having it pulled into a shop to get it repaired. May take awhile." Ichigo said, closing the door behind him.

"You two haven't left yet?" Grimmjow barked, eating a sandwich on the sofa.

"We're having some car trouble. Once it's fixed, we'll leave." Ichigo said, walking to the couch with Rukia right behind them.

"Would any of you like anything to drink?" Orihime asked.

"Water will be fine." Ichigo said, smiling at the kind young woman.

"Why is there trash in my living room?" Ulquiorra said, walking out with a towel draped over his bare shoulder. The water matted his hair down and some of it dripped off the end of his hair, hitting his baggy white pants.

"We aren't trash." Rukia said, raising her chin and narrowing her gaze.

"She's right, Ulquiorra. Rukia comes from very a noble family." Orihime said, smiling warmly at her.

"Trash is still trash in my eyes, woman." Ulquiorra said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Her name isn't woman. It's Orihime!" Rukia shouted, getting to her feet and walking toward Ulquiorra.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot call someone that belongs to me?" Ulquiorra said, turning to face the short woman.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki and you can't claim a human when we aren't things that are up for auctions." Rukia said, raising her chin so she could keep her cold gaze with the tall man.

"Rukia, sit down and leave him alone." Ichigo said, earning him a silent thank you from Orihime.

"Listen to your master… Bunny." Ulquiorra said.

He saw something flicker in Rukia's eyes when the name passed his lips. She smiled warmly before closing her eyes slowly.

"Bunny, huh? You're not one to talk either, Ulqui-chan." Rukia said, grinning when she saw the man glare down at her.

"Rukia…"

Rukia turned to see Orihime staring at her with wide eyes, making her bow her head to Orihime. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow had large grins on their face when Ulquiorra walked calmly out of the room without saying a word. Orihime walked to stand in front of Rukia, keeping her eyes strong before she closed her eyes.

"You've changed." Orihime whispered, walking past her.

**~One Hour Later~**

"I'm sorry for staying here for so long, Inoue." Ichigo said, Orihime looked up from her cup.

"Its fine, Mr. Kurosaki. It is getting late, would you both like to sleep in our guest room?" Orihime said, ignoring Rukia's stare.

"It seems your driver has announced that the car will need to be kept over night." Ulquiorra spoke, lifting Ichigo's phone off the table as it charged.

"Great. Let's go get a hotel." Rukia said, getting to her feet.

"Even though I'm not happy, I can't let you just sleep in a dirty hotel. Sleep here, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow plan to leave soon." Orihime said, Rukia turned her head to see what Ichigo response.

"Fine with me." Ichigo muttered, getting to his feet.

"I'll show you to the room." Orihime said, walking into the hallway. Rukia was the last to follow, glancing back when she felt eyes on her. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were staring at her, their eyes unreadable to her own. Rukia turned away slowly and walked after Ichigo and Orihime.

"Call me if you need anything." Orihime said when she finished showing her the room.

The shut behind Orihime and Rukia found herself suddenly on the bed with a smiling Ichigo above her. His eyes narrowed when they saw her neck but the smile remand. Rukia blushed under his heated gaze and pushed against his chest when his mouth latched onto her smooth neck.

"Ichigo… we can't! This isn't our room!" Rukia whispered, biting her tongue when he found her sweet spot.

"You look so good in those clothes, Bunny." Ichigo purred, chuckling before kissing her forehead.

"I loved what you said to that bastered." Ichigo whispered, Rukia shrugged before kissing his cheek.

"He deserved it. Now let's sleep, I'm tired." Rukia said, sitting up and pulling off her shirt.

She pulled off the rest of her clothes but stayed in her bra and small shorts she wore under her skirt. Ichigo only pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks, turning off the light and walking to the bed. Rukia laid on her side, Ichigo's body pressing against her back and his arms making a cocoon around her small body.

"Sleep tight." Ichigo muttered, kissing the side of her neck.

Hours later, Rukia awoke when she heard a faint sob from the hallway. She tried to sit up only to have a strong hand push her back down gently. Rukia turned her head to see Ichigo watching the door, his gun glistening in the night. He turned his attention to her and pressed his fingers against her lips before pointing to his ear. Calming down, Rukia paid attention to the voices outside her room.

"Ulquiorra, please don't do this." Orihime begged.

"I must, Orihime. I, along with Grimmjow, have been ordered to dispose of the man in this room and bring the woman to him." Ulquiorra said.

"Don't cry, you don't even know them." Grimmjow muttered.

"That woman was my friend! My best friend!" Orihime whispered loudly.

"The key word in that sentence is 'was'." Grimmjow said.

Rukia felt her heart beat frantically in her chest. Her fist tightens on the sheets below her as her jaw clenched. Aizen had set them both up. A nudge made Rukia look at Ichigo's cellphone. She looked at the text and nearly ripped the sheets in her grip.

**Sir, the mechanic has brought it to my attention that the car was tampered with. Be cautious.**

Looking back up to Ichigo, Rukia turned her back to the door as Ichigo hid behind the door. Rukia laid on her stomach once the door creaked up, the light hitting her figure perfectly. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked to the bed, their eyes searching for the male.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow whispered.

He stepped closer to the bed; Lowering himself down to Rukia's form. Ulquiorra watched unmoved as his partner was kicked harshly on the head, the small woman jumping from the bed and kicking the teal-haired man on the head with speed and grace. Ulquiorra felt cold steel against his cheek and turned his cold eyes to the man standing beside him.

"You little bitch!" Grimmjow roared, holding his throbbing head as Rukia stood a few feet away from him.

"Why did Aizen order you to do this?" Ichigo said, the gun making a clicking noise.

"I will never tell you." Ulquiorra said.

_BANG! BANG!_

"Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo stepped away from the body on the floor, smoke coming from the barrel of his gun. Orihime ran to the bloody body on the floor, tears spilling from her eyes profusely. Rukia watched in horror as the blood tainted the light brown carpet of the floor, her eyes filled with pure fear as Ichigo walked toward the other male.

"You're next." Ichigo growled.

"No!" Rukia shouted, gabbing hold of his arm as he raised the pistol.

"Let go of me, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia dug her nails into his flesh when she saw his finger pulling the trigger. Thanks to Rukia, the bullet struck Grimmjow on the knee and nowhere else. He fell to the floor clutching his wound as he cursed loudly. Ichigo glared at the short woman grabbing his arm before he grabbed her and began to storm out of the room. Rukia turned back to see Orihime staring back at her with large, scared eyes and before she stepped out of the room, she whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

The couple ran to the car in the front of the home, the stolen keys in Ichigo's hand. Rukia stepped inside of the car, tears finally running down her cheek as Ichigo sped away.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Rukia?" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up! You just killed a man in front of me again! That is why I left you! You're nothing but a killer!" Rukia screamed, wiping away the blood on her arm and legs.

"It's everywhere… It's fucking everywhere…" Rukia whispered as she clawed at her skin.

Ichigo drove on silently, Rukia's words replaying in his mind as she sobbed softly. They arrived to the large building around Midnight, guards standing by with their heads bowed. Rukia walked slowly toward the entrance with Ichigo behind her when loud gunshots rang out around the area. Ichigo ran past Rukia when a crowd appeared in the garden Nel had created when the gang was created. Rukia ran after him, the shouts and cries of others becoming louder by every passing moment. She pushed her way through the crowd to find one thing;

Neliel lying in a pool of her own blood. Gunshot wounds to her neck and chest made more of the awful smelling liquid to spill out of her as she gasped for air. Rukia stood still for a moment before she ran to her side.

"Nel!"

Rukia cradled the older woman's head in her arms. Her tears hitting the red mark on her beautiful face as she sobbed louder. A bloody hand reached out and cupped her face in a sweet gesture. Rukia opened her eyes as Neliel smiled weakly at her. Neliel Tu Oderschvank whispered her final words to Rukia Kuchiki before passing away.

**This chapter was hard for me to write since I love Nel. Review please and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**One more thing, I have my internet back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. My house increased from six people to nine and my laptop is the only thing that connects us to the internet. Now we all have a schedule of when we can go on but lucky for me, the laptop stays in my room at night. Suckers xD. **

**Anyway, I do have something to say. I read a fanfic recently that pointed out a very good thing when it comes to the person I am announcing in this chapter. The others had never seen Hichigo as he looks like in Ichigo's inner world. They've seen him but while he was in control of Ichigo's body so I'm sticking to my guns and making him look a bit more like our beloved gang leader but no worries, you all will be able to tell the difference between the two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Orihime sat on the couch of her living room, large tears spilling from her red eyes as her sobs echoed around the room. Grimmjow grunted as Szayel Aporro Granz healed his gunshot wounds humming a soft melody. Two men stepped out of the room with a stretching that carried the lifeless form of Ulquiorra under black silk before walking out of the house. Two men walked out of the room after the body was carried away, both smiling wickedly at the young woman crying. Gin Ichimaru cocked his head to the side before petting Orihime on the head gently.

"No need fer tears, Hime. I got revenge fer Ulqui by killin' off one of their own members!" Gin said, frowning when Orihime sobbed louder.

"I hate death." Orihime sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"'Nough of yer cryin', woman."

Orihime gulped nervously and looked up to the man standing beside Gin. He looked like an exact replica of Ichigo Kurosaki except for a few things. Ichigo's eyes were hazel; the man in front of Orihime had mocking yellow eyes. Instead of a scowl, a twisted grin was on this man's face and the man's skin was slightly paler than Ichigo's sun kissed skin. Hichigo Kurosaki snickered at Orihime's frightful expression and kneeled before the young woman with a hand landing on her knee.

"Ya must be upset about ya li'l lova' dyin' fer this organization. I can see it in yer eyes, ya blame the people ya open the doors of ya home fer Cifer's death. Not only that, I can see ya wanna get even wit' the man that pulled the trigga', don'cha?" Hichigo cooed, squeezing Orihime's knee in false sympathy. Orihime tears continued to fall as she looked away from the man.

"I would never…" Orihime whispered, trembling when she felt fingers grab her chin.

"Ya a bad liar, Hime. Tell meh all about this Rukia Kuchiki girl so we both can get closure fer Cifer's death." Hichigo said, lying through his bright teeth standing up.

"You want to hurt her." Orihime murmured before shaking her head.

"Nah, far from that! Ya see, it is important that I have a chat wit' my brotha's li'l friend. If I can get 'er to testify against Ichigo, he can be put in jail fer a very long time." Hichigo said, winking to Gin when he saw the man raise a brow.

"… Do you promise not to hurt her?" Orihime said, wiping away the tears on her chin.

"Ya got my word." Hichigo said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

**~Six Days Later~**

Tears would not stop flowing that day, even some of the men from the organization shed a few tears for Neliel as they laid her casket to the ground. Rukia and Ichigo were the few that did not cry that dreadful evening, Rukia had cried them all away the night of Neliel's murder and Ichigo was not a man that showed his emotions to the cold world. A large photo of Neliel was surrounded by beautiful flowers, making the woman look gorgeous in the photo. Rukia allowed Rangiku to cry loudly on her shoulders, her own face cold and lifeless as two men began burying the casket. Toshiro Hitsugaya looked on, standing beside Ichigo with a solemn expression on his young face.

He turned his cold eyes to Rukia, waiting for her to meet eye contact before bowing his head quickly and turning away. Rukia knew it was the man's way of expressing his understanding so she nodded back at him before he turned away. Ichigo looked on as dirt covered the casket before throwing his cigar to the floor and crushing it beneath his feet. He leaned against a cold tombstone, his fingers dancing around the inscriptions on it that spelled out his cousin's name. Ichigo turned his gaze to Rukia, sighing when he saw her emotionless mask on her face.

Rukia had not spoken a word to Ichigo since the night of Neliel's death. No matter how much coaxing Ichigo did Rukia remand silent and unmoved by the gifts he had given her. Ichigo knew Rukia was silently dying inside, yet her wall would not allow him to console her. The members slowly departed and left both Ichigo and Rukia alone in the graveyard. Rukia stood in front of Neliel's fresh grave and Ichigo stood on Kaien's grave with smoke pouring from his lips.

"Funny, isn't it? You're on Kaien's grave and I'm on Nel's grave." Ichigo turned to see Rukia wearing a broken smile on her face as she looked down at a locket in her hand.

"Rukia, I need to speak to you about that night." Ichigo said, taking a step toward her.

"Oh, the night I admitted what I truly felt about you? Yeah, I need to tell you something about that too." Rukia said, looking up to Ichigo with the smile slowly cracking.

"I stand by what I said that night, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said, narrowing her heated gaze at Ichigo.

"Rukia, listen-"

"No, you listen!"

Rukia stood in front of the tall man, her hand pulling away the cigarette from his lips and destroying it in her bare hand. Ichigo could smell the faint smell of burnt flesh and remand silent when Rukia grabbed hold of his collar.

"You're nothing but a killer. You act as if you can save me but I know now that you will just become the death of me. You have done nothing but bring me pure hell into my already miserable life and it makes me sick that the love I had for you was just a twisted mask my fear wore so I wouldn't feel your wrath. You make me feel sick." Rukia hissed, gritting her teeth but remaining strong when Ichigo grabbed her wrist in an iron hold.

"You survived because of me. How many times did I save you from yourself on those lonely nights when your memories came back to haunt you? Who killed the man that raped you as a child? Who protected you when you had no one? Let me tell you. It was me! Don't act as if you're no better than me, Rukia. You're a selfish woman that only wants what she wants. Guess what? I'm a selfish man that only wants what he wants and the one I want is a pathetic child that can't even survive on her own feet but acts as if she can fight off the whole damn world on her own. You need me as much as I need you." Ichigo growled, pulling Rukia closer to his body. To his surprise, Rukia smiled weakly and chuckled softly.

"So even you see me as a child. Well, that's a mistake someone should never do when facing me. Never underestimate me." Rukia said.

Ichigo felt a cold blade against his neck and looked down to see a knife to his neck. He glared at Rukia as she held the knife firmly to his neck with a smile on her face. She looked deeply into his eyes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keys for his car. Ichigo raised an eyebrow when she jingled the keys in his face and pressed the knife closer to his neck.

"Can a child hold a knife to a man's neck? I don't think so." Rukia cooed, jumping away when she saw Ichigo reach for her arm.

"Mentor against student? This is going to be interesting." Ichigo said, pulling out his own weapon. It was a smaller version of his favorite blade, a dagger with black steel and a red ribbon tied to the hilt.

Rukia took stance quickly, holding the knife close to her body but having the blade pointed to the man in front of her. She knew damn well that in a fight, she was no match to Ichigo but she never planned to fight him. In the distance, both heard a car driving toward them but Ichigo was the only one that kept his eyes on the small woman. He lunged quickly, barely missing her neck by a few inches. Rukia blocked his second attack, her feet digging into the earth as she struggled to keep her placement.

Ichigo smirked down at her, using more force to make her walk to the large stone behind her. Rukia glanced back to see what Ichigo planned to do and turned back to kick his body away from hers and step away from the stone. Ichigo seemed unfazed by the kick and cracked his neck swiftly before raising his blade again. Rukia quickly walked back to her designated place and remand still as Ichigo walked closer to her.

"You know you can never beat me in a fight, Bunny." Ichigo said, twirling the blade in his hand.

"I know but I also know that when it comes to planning things out, I'm way better than you." Rukia said, tossing back the keys of his car as another drove toward them. Ichigo covered his eyes when dirt from the car's entrance hit his face and growled when he heard a voice of a girl call out Rukia's name.

"Rukia! Get your ass in now!" Hiyori shouted, opening the passenger door.

Rukia dropped the knife to the ground and jumped into the car, slamming it shut as Ichigo ran to the door. His fist slammed down on the glass and he shouted Rukia's name as he tried to open the locked door. Rukia turned to her friend and slammed her fist on the dashboard to get her attention.

"Go now!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo stumbled back as the car drove off and he glared intensely at it drove away. Rukia glanced into the mirror to see Ichigo glaring at them. Tears spilled from her eyes when Ichigo was out of sight and Rukia leaned back as she sobbed softly into her hands. Hiyori remand silent before sighing and lightly pressing on the brake.

"I told your sister everything you told me to tell her. She's probably ready for the move now and she told me to tell you that America will be your new home." Hiyori muttered, glancing over to see Rukia bow her head.

"I had to leave… but he doesn't understand that." Rukia whispered, looking out the window as they drove closer to their old town.

* * *

"Leader Kurosaki! Where is Rukia?" Rangiku asked, stepping away from the man when he turned his heated glare toward her.

"She escaped. Get Renji and tell him to head for Hisana's house immediately." Ichigo growled, slamming the door shut behind him and walking toward his room. The phone rang and Ichigo growled and grabbed hold of it.

"What is it? I'm busy!" Ichigo shouted.

He froze when he heard the all-to-familiar chuckle of his brother.

"Trouble in paradise, King?" Hichigo said, laughing soon after.

"Don't call me that. Tell Aizen that his ass is grass next time I see him." Ichigo barked, getting ready to hang up.

"Fine but wha'cha want meh ta tell ya li'l Bunny?" Hichigo said, throwing his head back when he heard his brother damn him to hell.

"If you lay one finger on her, I'll skin you alive and feed you to my dogs!" Ichigo roared, slamming his fist on his table.

"Ya ain't gotta worry. She ain't wit' us yet. Oh, but I see 'er now! Now I know why ya so protective of 'er. She looks delicious." Hichigo said, licking his lips when his eyes saw Rukia step out of a car.

"Stay away from her, Hichigo! I'm going to fucking kill you if you hurt her!" Ichigo shouted, making Hichigo pull the phone away from his ears for a moment.

"Ya gonna make meh deaf if ya keep shoutin', King." Hichigo said, pressing the phone back to his ear.

"I-will-kill-you." Ichigo snarled, slamming his fist on the desk after each word.

"Ya show too much emotion fer a gang leader. Ya let ya emotions control ya actions 'nd that's why I think ya ain't fit ta run 'The Mask'. Once I get my hands on ya Bunny, I'm gonna make ya regret steppin' foot on what belongs ta meh." Hichigo said, stepping out of the car and walking to Rukia.

His hand holding the phone dropped to his side, Ichigo's shouts could still be heard until Hichigo closed his cellphone and placed it into his pocket. Ichigo slammed the phone on the table, finally making it break from the abuse it took. He walked to the door and opened it, knowing that most of his members were already outside. They froze when they saw the fire in his eyes and held their breath as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Ichigo turned to them with an emotionless look before smirking and walking back to them.

"Everyone, our Co-Leader is being captured by the enemy. I have reason to believe that they are also the cause of Neliel's death. We can't let them do this so now I, Ichigo Kurosaki, revoke the truce and order all of my finest men to come with me. We will kill every member that gets in our way. We will get our revenge." Ichigo said, everyone nodded and tapped the top of their hilt three times before disappearing to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

"Oi, Kuchiki."

Rukia turned her gaze behind her once she was finished waving good-bye to Hiyori. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw bright orange hair walking toward. Grabbing her cellphone, she ran to the door of her old home only to be pulled away from it. Hichigo twirled her to face him and pushed her against the door, making Rukia hiss and groan in pain.

"Ichigo?" Rukia muttered, wiggling when she felt him grab hold of her neck.

"Take a good look at my eyes, Kuchiki. I ain't ya berry."

Rukia narrowed her slightly blurry gaze and concentrated at the person holding her against the door. Instead of meeting the hazel eyes of Ichigo, she met the yellow eyes of Hichigo. Rukia dug her nails into his flesh when she realized who he was and squirmed in his grasp as he began to pull her away.

"Ya a feisty Bunny." Hichigo cooed, laughing when Rukia tried to strike him.

"Let go of her!"

Rukia was turned once again to see the horror-filled face of her older sister staring back at her. Rukia tried to run to her but was pulled back in Hichigo's grasp, his arm around her neck and his free hand reaching into his coat pocket. Hisana took a timid step toward them but stopped when a gun was pointed directly at her.

"Take anotha' step 'nd I'll make sure ya lose a piece of yer head." Hichigo crackled, walking to the awaiting car.

"Let go of my baby sister! Please!" Hisana shouted, courage filling her body and taking another step forward.

"I warned ya." Hichigo said, his finger slowly pulling the trigger.

"No! I'll come with you!" Rukia shouted, grabbing the arm holding the gun.

"Rukia, don't do this!" Hisana cried, tears running down her face. Rukia felt her eyes water at the miserable look on her older sister's face and shook her head.

"I already lost a woman I cared about. I can't lose you too, Hisana!" Rukia shouted, gasping when she felt Hichigo's body press against hers.

"This is getting too sappy fer meh. Leave 'fore I kill ya." Hichigo said, his smile gone as he yawned loudly.

"I'm going with you. Leave my sister out of this." Rukia whispered, her hand returning to the arm around her neck when Hichigo put his gun away.

"Rukia… don't do this just for me…" Hisana begged, dropping to her knees as Rukia was pulled away.

"Hisana, I love you. I promise I'll be back." Rukia said, gripping the arm harder as she was pulled into the car.

"Rukia!"

She could still hear Hisana's scream as she was taken away from her once again. Rukia tried to pull the arm around her neck, only to make its grip tighten. In the car were Gin Ichimaru and Tia Harribel, Neliel's protégé and once best friend. Rukia felt warm breath run down her neck and she growled when she felt a tongue lick the side of her neck.

"Ya gonna be fun ta play wit', Bunny." Hichigo said, grabbing Rukia's chin and forcing her to look at him.

"So much fun."

**I know this chapter is short but I want to leave it hear so I can write some more in the next chapter. Review please and tell me what you think of Hichigo's new appearance. All credit for this idea goes to the author yllanger-huntress, a very good author on this site!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So… how many of you are upset that I have not updated in awhile. *watches as hands rise in the air* 0.0... My bad? Will here is an update! I do have two OC's in this character but the main focus will still be on Rukia and Ichigo's attempts. Also… a small twist xD. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia tensed under the grasp of the man dragging her from the car. She shrieked and yelled loudly when she was swung over Ichigo's twin brother, Hichigo, shoulder and taken inside a large, abandon looking home. Gin Ichimaru and Tia Hailibel followed after them, looking around incase any eyes were set on them. Hichigo crackled loudly when he kicked up the double door and walked inside. Rukia punched at his back fiercely but went stiff when a hand grabbed her bottom inappropriately. A blush covered her face before she instinctively kneed him with as much force as she could create.

"Oh my, aren't you a rowdy one." Gin teased, making Rukia look up at him and glare.

"Shut up! I swear I am going to- Stop grabbing my ass!" Rukia shouted, hitting Hichigo repeatedly while he laughed.

"Ya so grouchy. Ya need ta relax more. I can help ya wit' that." Hichigo laughed, making Tia clear her throat and look at him carefully.

"Your hands are to be kept off of her. Lord Aizen has something planned for her." Tia said sternly. Rukia raised her head and scoffed loudly at the mention of Aizen.

"Did he plan this? He won't get away with it!" Rukia shouted.

"Silence. We are near him." Tia said, narrowing her gaze when Rukia scoffed.

"Aizen can kiss-my-pale a-!"

"Rukia, I see you have made it."

A cold chill ran down her spine when the familiar voice of Sosuke Aizen echoed around the room the four people had just entered. Rukia raised her head and turned to see Aizen smiling darkly at from a white chair. People surrounded them but Aizen stood out as the most fearful one in Rukia's eyes. Her eyes were trapped by his intense gaze and she couldn't look away, even as they neared. She gasped when Hichigo placed her down and forced her to her knees in a bowing form. Rukia fought against the grip of the hand and looked up to glare at Aizen. He chuckled warmly and placed his face on his closed fist.

"Rukia, you look lovely today. I hope you did not mind your sudden… arrival here." Aizen said, his smile widening when he saw Rukia growl lowly.

"You dragged me here! By force none the less! What do you want with me?" Rukia shouted, trying to stand up only to be held down by Hichigo's grasp.

"Bait. Nothing more and nothing less." Aizen answered, raising his face from his fist.

"Bait...? Ichigo isn't foolish enough to fall for that." Rukia said, narrowing her gaze when she heard Hichigo snicker.

"He wouldn't… if I hadn't egged his punk ass ta get ya before I get my hands on ya." Hichigo purred into Rukia's ear. She tensed and glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"You bastered… I won't let you get away with this!" Rukia shouted, turning her heated gaze to Aizen once again. His smile fell and he glared at the young woman before dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"Take her to your strongest women, Tia. Make sure they do not kill our… new guest." Aizen said, standing up to walk to the door behind him.

Rukia felt Gin and Hichigo left her to her feet and pull her away and out of the door. She saw Tia reach into her pocket and pulled out small ropes before walking toward the leaving bodies. Rukia glare did not die when the tan woman began to bind her arms to keep her in place. She even cursed the taller woman but she remained calm and stayed silent as the two men began to walk her down the halls. Rukia felt like they were purposely walking slowly to upset her but bit her tongue.

The men near her are dangerous.

Gin Ichimaru; Successful assassin, firearm expert, and experience swordsmen. A raw combination for a hitman.

Hichigo Kurosaki; Kills for enjoyment, experience swordsmen, and loves the color of blood. The definition of a psychotic killer.

Finally, they arrived at a door that had a large B and R engraved into it by a knife. Tia knocked once but loudly enough that a voice could be heard inside the room. She knocked twice this time, the voice sounding angrier then before. By the third knock, feet could be heard shuffling around until the door swung open and hit the wall loudly. A tall woman with black hair in a high ponytail and chocolate-brown eyes answered the door. A large scowl was on her pale face as she glared at the four people before her.

"What the fuck ya want? We be nappin'!" She shouted, making a voice behind her chuckle. A pale hand gently pushed the taller woman beside, revealing a girl with jet-black hair and cocky green-blue eyes. They narrowed when they saw Rukia and then turned to Tia.

"What do you need?" The shorter one said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow when Rukia was pushed toward her.

"Lord Aizen commands that you two watch over our new guest. Rukia Kuchiki, say hello to Ru and Birdie." Tia said, the one known as Ru rolled her eyes before glaring at Rukia.

"Why do we need ta watch her punk ass? Can't he get Mila-Rose or Apacci ta do this?" Ru barked, her eye twitching when the older woman shook her head.

"Not at the moment. They will assist you when the time comes but for now she is your burden. Bye." Tia said walking away. Hichigo laughed when Ru's eye twitched before patting her shoulder.

"Birdie, ya got the lesson plan fer this week, don'cha? Did ya study it?" Gin said, making the one known as Birdie close her eyes.

"Yeah. I got it done." Birdie muttered, yawning before flicking away the finger of Hichigo from her forehead.

"Get your nasty fingers away from me! I don't know where they've been!" Birdie shouted, glaring as Hichigo laughed.

"Well if ya curious, I'll tell ya where they've been. They've been inside of-" A hand covered his large smile and Ru blushed as she turned the tall Kurosaki away and began to push him down the hall.

"Loud mouth motha'fucka. Birdie! Take her ta the room fer the guest! I'll be there in a sec'!" Ru shouted as Hichigo waved the three people goodbye.

Rukia watched as Gin slyly handed something to Birdie and walked off after petting her head. Her green eyes watched the silver-haired man leave before turning her gaze to Rukia. She tugged at the ropes around her, bringing Rukia closer to her. Rukia eyes heated when she saw her burning green eyes and snarled lowly.

"You're too close." Rukia seethed, making the young woman laugh.

"You're too short." Birdie cooed, pulling on the ropes and leading Rukia in different direction.

* * *

"This is your room. Ru and I will be keeping an eye on you so don't try anything. Food will be brought for you soon and if you fuck with me, I'll have a bullet in between your eyes. Now shut up and sit down."

Rukia heard the clicking of the shackles on her ankle and smirked as Birdie rose and placed her hands on her hips. The room was quiet beautiful, white walls with a large bed to the side. Small plants and a few sofas for people to lounge on or keep watch of the 'guest'. Rukia would have been more comfortable if this was a room she could actually move around in but the shackles on her leg only allowed her to walk about ten feet maximum. Rukia smirk was noticed by Birdie, who raised an eyebrow.

"Got something you want to say?" Birdie said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah. You said I should sit down and shut up. I find that funny since that's the only thing I can actually do in this room. Don't you find it funny, chicken legs?" Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"Oh that's clever. Yeah, my name is bird related so everyone just has to call me a name that has something to do with a bird. Real original, rodent. Or do you prefer Bunny?" Birdie said, smirking right back at Rukia.

"Such an adorable name like bunny shouldn't pass by someone's lips that have holes in them." Rukia said, pointing out the piercing scars on Birdie's bottom lip.

"And my name shouldn't pass by a girl's lips that's covered in blood. And that's going to be you if you kee- Ow fuckin' aye! Ru, what the hell?" Birdie shouted as she rubbed the spot Ru had smacked on her head. Ru raised an eyebrow before turning to Rukia and smirking.

"She's just tryin' ta make ya mad. Leave 'er alone or ya gonna get fucked over by Aizen." Ru warned, turning to face her partner.

"Good point. We'll let the silence drive her crazy." Birdie purred before they walked to the sofa.

"I'm already a bit crazy." Rukia said, her face cold as she went to the bed and sat down.

* * *

Ichigo walked down to Ishida's office, opening the door without knocking. Uryuu raised his head but the reflection of the computer hid his cold eyes glaring at him. Ichigo looked sternly at the skinny man before placing his hands in her coat pocket.

"Have you made a deal with the two people in Aizen's group?" Ichigo asked, taking a seat across from the intelligent man.

"Somewhat. They still won't tell me their motives or names but they do say they know where they are keeping Ms. Kuchiki. They say she is being treated fine and is guarded well but that should be no hassle for the likes of you. Though they do have some news concerning her… hair." Uryuu said, sliding his glasses up when they slid down in his nose. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before tapping his fingers impatiently on the armchair.

"What happened?" Ichigo questioned, narrowing his eyes into a deadly gaze.

Uryuu cleared his throat before turning the monitor of the computer so Ichigo could see the recent picture take. It showed Rukia sitting stubbornly on a bed, bits of her hair on her bed, leaving her hair to now go a bit past her ears. Ichigo face lightened up a bit to Uryuu's shock and even went tense when a small smile passed his lips.

"It actually makes her look more womanly. How did her hair get like that?" Ichigo asked, looking back to Uryuu without a smile.

"The people leaking information told me that two girls had snuck in while the guards were on break. They pulled a prank on Rukia while she slept by cutting some of her hair but she woke up midway through and attacked the girls. It goes on to later say that Rukia was so upset with the difference between the left and right side, she grabbed the scissors and cut her hair evenly." Uryuu said, turning so he look at his cellphone.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Mr. Kurosaki. I believe the informant may be your brother. He is close to Aizen and it would make sense if he was the one behind this." Uryuu said. His eyes looked up to see Ichigo gaze turn deadly and he mentally prepared himself incase a bullets would riddle his office.

"I don't have a brother that caring enough to give me such nice information. Also, Hichigo was the one that kidnapped Rukia. What would he gain from helping me?" Ichigo said, his voice dripping with acid now.

"You said yourself that your brother is power hungry. He could be using you to kill Aizen and gain control." Uryuu said, keeping his eyes on the tall man when he chuckled lightly.

"That actually makes sense, Ishida but I doubt it. I believe it's someone of a group of people that want to get revenge on Aizen. Think about it; They are giving us such juicy information that can allow me and my men to storm Aizen's place right now and kill everyone there. Hichigo may be conniving but he wouldn't allow Aizen's entire gang to be killed off when we raid the place. How can he become a leader over dead bodies? Hichigo only does things that benefit him." Ichigo said, smirking when Uryuu hummed in agreement.

"Then who are these people?" Uryuu murmured lowly.

"People that crave revenge and blood of Sosuke Aizen. My men and I will start preparing now and we will attack on Sunday."

* * *

Rukia opened her tired eyes after the shuffling of cards came to earshot. The women guarding her have been playing the game since they began to watch over her. The sounds of the cards being shuffled, being placed on the table, and then being moved altogether had become nails on a chalkboard to Rukia's ears. It ate away at her. They hadn't spoken a word, only a few grunts coming from the loser and chuckles coming from the winner.

The smell of marijuana burned her nose and the back of her throat. It added to her already sensitive nerves, making her drag her nails up and down the blanket below her. Her head was throbbing and every gentle sound made the pain spasm. She bit into her lower lip, tasting copper, before shooting up and covering her ears.

"For the love of everything, stop making those damn noises with those stupid cards!" Rukia shouted, glaring at the two women staring at her.

The one known as Birdie raised an eyebrow before turning to Ru. The older one shrugged before returning back to the game, making the noise of the cards once again. Rukia gnawed at her lower lip now and was about to say something when the doors open. Tia Hailibel walked in swiftly, making the two women stand and shake her hand when she stood before them.

"You both may leave. I will be taking over for awhile." Tia said, both women grinned before walking out and closing the doors behind them.

Tia's green eyes locked with Rukia's midnight blue ones before she dragged one chair over to the foot of Rukia's bed. She sat down and crossed her legs, keeping her eyes on Rukia the entire time. Rukia raised an eyebrow, her headache slowly diminishing but her paranoia slowly rising as the seconds ticked by. After a few moments, Tia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You were Neliel's student? That makes us classmates then." Tia said, opening her serious eyes to see Rukia's eyes burning.

"Which one of these pieces of trash killed her?" Rukia seethed, clutching the blanket below her. Tia glanced at her hands before looking back up to Rukia's face.

"It is obvious who did the deed. You are just in too much self-pity to realize it." Tia said, crossing her arms under her chest. Rukia growled and her eyes were drilling holes into Tia's eyes ruthlessly.

"Gin Ichimaru." Rukia seethed, her breathing becoming heavy as her jaw clenched to stop any tears.

"Correct. He and his student watched coldly as you cried over her dead body." Tia said, leaning her body more into her seat.

"Shut up! Shu-… Wait… did you just say student? He didn't work alone?" Rukia shouted, her breathing now shallow as Tia nodded.

"Yes." Tia responded.

"Who? I want to know what sick bastered just watched as Ichimaru killed Neliel!" Rukia said, now holding onto the chains when the blanket couldn't fulfill her. Tia face remand stoic before she turned to look at the table covered in cards. She turned back to stare at Rukia before taking a deep breath.

"She is one of the women that keeps an eye on you. Gin Ichimaru knows that he will eventually pass away at some point. Be it by the government finally ending his life or being stabbed in the back. So when his close friend's niece turned sixteen, he bought the poor girl and turned her into a monster so she can carry on his duties and name as a world-renowned killer. Birdie Ichimaru is Gin Ichimaru's one and only student." Tia explained.

Rukia body went limp and her eyes looked dazed as her mind processed what she just heard. That girl looked as if she was barely in her late teens, how could she already begin to kill humans? Then anger came when she remembered that Tia said that the woman watched as Nel died in her arms. Her breath hitched but she swallowed her tears and looked back up at Tia.

"And the other woman? Ru? What is her back story?" Rukia said with a steady tone. Tia raised and eyebrow before nodding once.

"Ru was a childhood friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, but she became very close to Hichigo after their mother's death. She was the one that introduced Gin to Hichigo, eventually letting him gain membership into the Hollows when both of them proved themselves worthy. Both have worked together doing assassin work and many other illegal things. She is also responsible for the deaths of a few of your close friends in your organization. Marechiyo Omaede, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and recently Ikkaku Madarame have been added to her list of deaths she has caused in your organization." Tia said, getting to her feet when footsteps neared.

Rukia watched the taller woman closely before narrowing her gaze and getting off the bed. Though still a bit weak from the news she was given, she was able to stand right in front of her.

"Why are so carelessly giving me this information?" Rukia whispered, her eyes glancing to the door when the footsteps grew closer. Tia looked back down at her before smirking, which looked odd on such a serious looking face, and turning her back to her.

"I made a promise to a close friend to help her when the time came. I believe this is the time she spoke of. Nel and I… we may have been separated by the men were chained to but our bond was something we could not break. Though, I am not the only woman here tying to assisting you." Tia said, laughing when Rukia's guards opened the door and stepped in. The first one to walk in was Ru and she entered with attitude and a huge smirk on her face. Birdie kicked the door behind her before walking over to Tia.

"Ya told 'er? Ya a loud mouth, Hailibel." Ru laughed, crossing her arms before looking over at Rukia.

"She would have found out eventually. Sorry for being a bitch at first but I had to. Aizen would have been up our asses if he noticed how nicely we were treating you." Birdie said, winking at Rukia before looking back at Tia.

"What are your motives? You watched as someone close to me died and you killed so many of my acquaintances? What do you gain?" Rukia asked suspiciously. All three women looked at each other before Ru chuckled and scratched the back of her neck.

"I want revenge." Ru laughed.

"I want freedom." Birdie said.

"I want forgiveness." Tia whispered.

Rukia stared at each woman intently. Switching from woman to woman to make sure they did not show any hint of lying. All three of them had a sincere expression and Rukia found her tensed muscles slowly relaxing. A faint smile tugged at her lips and she sat back down, releasing a small puff of air.

"Are you three the only ones?" Rukia asked.

They nodded.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Rukia said, smiling as a small glint of hope appeared in her eyes.

**Hooryah! Tia's a good girl! Ha I have always loved her character but no one and take Rukia's place! Incase you guys didn't notice, I made Rukia's hair like in(SPOLIER ALERT!) the recent manga chapter. It looks so freakin' cool! Okay so I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I've gotten into the habit of updating this fic every once a month. Can't really blame me. With school, my private life, other fics that are in higher demand, and my own personal books that I have yet to finish, I don't have much time to work on this fic. Don't get me wrong, this is probably one of my favorite creations, but I have people that need me. As much as I wish I could, I can't dedicate my life to this site. So please forgive me if updates on this fic are slower then my other fics, but thank you for sticking around with my crazy ass. Thanks guys!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

Tia suppressed the urge to run when the vile lips of Sosuke Aizen pressed against hers. She grunted, before gently pushing him away and turning her head to the side. A low chuckle rumbled against her neck, making the tan woman close her eyes.

"You're resistant as always, Tia. This makes my time with you so much sweeter." Aizen whispered, licking the shell of her ear. Tia scoffed lowly, her knuckles turning white from her clenching her fist. With a quick motion, she switched the position, allowing her to be above of the dangerous man.

"I hate you." Tia said, her green eyes burning into his soft chocolate brown ones.

"Makes me claiming you even sweeter, love. Your dear friend, Neliel, would be so proud to discover you took her place, but so disappointed by what you sacrificed to get the mark you have. So I suggest you look deeper into your hatered and discover who you're truly angered at." Aizen said, grabbing the back of her neck before crushing his lips against hers. Tia growled into the kiss, tears burning her eyes, but she pushed them back.

Crying does nothing.

Taking action is what gets you somewhere.

* * *

"Tia!"

The senior turned when her name was called out, laughing when she was almost tackled to the cold ground. Opening her green eyes, she meet the eyes of Neliel. Her best friend. Behind closed doors, her secret crush. The two girls separated, a light blush on Neliel's face before a playful smile played her lips.

"Where were you at lunch? I have so much to tell you!" Neliel said, her arm tangling around Tia's arm. Tia tried to hide the blush creeping on her face before looking away from her friend.

"Had to study for class. What is it that you have to tell me?" Tia asked, the school pouring of students getting ready to go home. The two took their usual route, a quicker yet dangerous route, but both were always in a hurry to leave the poorly kept school.

"Well, you remember the guy I was telling out about last night? Guess what?"

Before Tia could open her mouth, Neliel squealed before hugging her friend's arm tighter.

"He asked me out for dinner! I can't wait!" Neliel squealed, making Tia shiver at her friend's high pitched squeal.

"Isn't he twenty-six? You should try to get guys your age." Tia offered, making Neliel pout before shaking her head.

"You mean guys like Grimmjow? Rather eat trash. Besides, Kaien is a very nice man! You should meet him one day." Neliel said, Tia grunted in response before looking away from Neliel.

"I'm not sure, Nel. I mea-"

"HELP ME! RAPE!"

Both girls stopped in their tracks when the shrill cry came from one of the alley ways. Tia recognized the voice as one of her classmates in P.E and ran toward the direction of the screaming.

"Tia! Wait!" Neliel shouted.

Tia paid no heed, continuing on while Neliel frantically tried to get help. Tia stopped and gasped at the sight in front of her; Two girls from her school were badly beaten and thrown to the side like rag dolls while one was crying underneath a lanky man. He grinned, before laughing at the struggling teen.

"C'mon! Scream louder! Do-"

He gave a short shout of pain when a strong leg hit his stomach. He rolled off the girl, cussing under his breath before looking at the person that kicked him. Tia recognized the thug from around these parts, but kept her face stoic as he stood up. He snickered lowly, spitting out bits of blood before cracking his neck.

"Well, if it ain't the soccer champ! What's a bitch like you doing in such a bad place? Don't you know guys like me love stupid girls like you? Isn't that right, Sun-Sun?" He asked, nudging the crying girl with his foot harshly. She sobbed louder before crawling to her fallen friends. Tia scoffed lowly, seeing a broken pipe from the corner of her eye. She kicked the tip of it, making it stick up before her hand snatched it. The man chuckled before raising an eyebrow.

"You think you can take me? I'm fuckin' Nnoitra! No one can fight me and live!" He exclaimed, walking toward Tia. She quickly took a stance, the sharper edge of the pipe pointed directly at the tall man.

"Stop! This is the police!"

Nnoitra growled lowly and stopped, looking behind Tia before glaring at her. He pointed a bony finger at the teen before grinning widely.

"You're lucky the cops are here. I'll be looking for you, babe. Keep an eye out for me!" Nnoitra shouted before taking off from the other side.

Tia released a breath she did not know she was holding in before running to the three scared girls. They all huddled together, the one known as Sun-Sun the only one shedding tears. The other two seemed scared, but tried to keep a tough look in their face.

"Are you okay?" Tia asked, the girls nodded before Sun-Sun looked up at her.

"He came out of nowhere and attacked us. He beat up my friends and then he-he came after me… You saved us… Thank you! Thank you so much." Sun-Sun sobbed, covering her face as more tears spilled from her eyes.

Tia saw the other two nod, bowing their heads when the tears in their eyes became more apparent. Tia turned when Neliel came running toward her. Tia stood, and was pushed back slightly when Neliel wrapped in arm around her neck.

"You idiot! You almost got killed by Nnoitra! Do you know what he's done to people? You're so stupid!" Neliel shouted, shaking Tia's shoulder while she tried to hold back tears. Tia smiled softly before patting her friend's head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me… Where are the police?"

Neliel sniffled gently before wiping her eyes. She opened them before pointing toward the alley way to see Grimmjow standing there. He scoffed and from where Tia stood, she could see him mutter something before walking away. Neliel laughed a sad laugh before looking back to her friend.

"I guess he's useful for other things then just being a jackass." Neliel said, turning her attention to the three girls. She gasped before getting on her knees, holding Sun-Sun's hand while petting her head gently.

"We need to take them to the hospital, Tia." Neliel whispered, looking up at her friend.

"We're fine. Just a few bruises." The one with dark blue hair said, her left eye swollen from what seemed like a punch.

"We can heal these ourselves, but thanks." The darker tone one said, a small cut on her cheek. Tia studied the three girls, knowing that all three of them were sophomores at her school. Tia took a step forward, crossing her arms before turning her head to the side.

"What are your names?" Tia asked, looking at the three from the corner of her eye.

"Mila-Rose."

"Apacci."

"Sun-Sun."

Tia nodded, looking directly at them before she extended her hand.

"I'm Tia Hailibel."

"My name is Neliel. My last name is too much of a hassle to say." Nel laughed, helping Sun-Sun up while Tia helped Mila-Rose and Apacci to their feet. The three girls looked at each other before bowing their head at Tia.

"We're indebted to you, Tia." Apacci said, some of her blood dripping to the floor. Tia shook her head before looking at the direction where the attacker ran off to.

* * *

"… Tia? Did… did that man say anything to you before he left?" Neliel asked, breaking the silence after they walked to their apartments. Tia glanced at her friend before nodding once.

"He said something about coming after me again." Tia said, turning around when she notice Neliel had stopped in her tracks. She seemed paler to Tia, before she bowed her head.

"Really?… I need to call someone… Bye Tia." Neliel said, her face strict and completely different from her normal, happy-go-lucky voice. Tia tried to stop her friend, but Neliel was already off by the time Tia took her first step.

"Nel. What do I owe the pleasure of hearing your sweet voice?"

Neliel stared at her feet as the soft voice of the man she had been talking to for awhile played in her head. A light blush played her face before she smiled softly.

"I need a favor."

"A favor? Anything for you, sweet cheeks. What do you need?"

"My best friend, Tia, might get hurt by a man in your rival gang because she stopped him from hurting some girls. I… I was wondering if you can keep her safe." Neliel asked, the line was silent for a moment before she heard him sigh.

"Keep your friend safe, huh? The lives of gangs is a dangerous place to get involved with and by you meeting me and your friend stopping the guy's attack, you both are already sucked in. I can see what I can do, but don't expect a good outcome. In fact, expect the worse. Sosuke Aizen is not a man to be toyed with." Kaien warned.

"As long as we stay alive and I get to have her by my side, I'll live with the price." Neliel whispered.

* * *

"Those girls are practically stalking you, Tia."

"We heard that!"

Tia tapped her fingers on the table slowly as her best friend and the girls she saved almost three weeks ago bickered. Tia had connected to the three and they in turned, became good friends with the senior. Tia closed her eyes, her head throbbing before she turned to face the bickering girls.

"Enough. You all are giving me a headache." Tia said, narrowing her gaze. The four stopped, but only Neliel giggled at Tia's antics.

"Neliel, let's go in the front to talk. You three can stay here." Tia said, the three girls nodded while Neliel stood and followed after her friend. Neliel tried to speak with Tia, but got the silent treatment until they got to the front of the school. Tia turned to face Neliel, her face and eyes cold as she stared at her friend.

"Neliel, mind telling me why I got a call from a Kaien Shiba saying that it's time we pay the price for my faults and that we should meet him here?"

The air was thick with tension. Both girls remained still, Neliel wearing a troubled face before bowing her head. Tia arched an eyebrow, grabbing Neliel's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Nel, what have you gotten us into?" Tia whispered.

"Ms. Hailibel?"

Both girls turned to see a man standing beside a limo. Tia nodded at the man's direction, making him open the door to the limo and stepping to the side.

"Time to leave."

Neliel's eyes widen and she ran to look inside the car. Sitting inside of it was Kaien Shiba, a cold look on his face. Tia followed after Neliel begrudged, looking inside to see the dark-haired man sitting inside. His eyes looked up at Tia, his face somewhat saddened, but he shook his head before motioning them both to step inside. Neliel stepped inside slowly, scooting in so Tia could sit down beside her. The girls looked at the powerful man in front of them, his eyes burning into them before he shook his head.

"Nel, Sosuke and I came to a compromise that neither of your are gonna like." Kaien said, making the two girls nervously hold each other's hand.

"What is it?" Tia asked, trying to stop her shaking. Kaien closed his eyes.

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

The doors of a large building opened for the three and they walked in. Neliel kept close to Kaien while Tia held Neliel's hand tightly. Both girls were nervous and slightly frightened by what they were walking into. The doors to an office opened, revealing a man with silver hair and a taunting grin. He stepped aside, allowing the three to walk in. Sosuke Aizen opened his eyes and stared at Tia first, his gaze slowly drifting to Neliel before he smiled.

"Are these the girls you spoke of?" Aizen asked, getting to his feet and walking around his desk. Kaien nodded before taking a step forward to block both girls with his body.

"Tell them your agreement so I can take them home." Kaien said, his eyes glaring at the man before him. Aizen chuckled, before looking directly into Tia's eyes.

"Home? They are home. Girls, in order for me to protect your lives from the vicious Nnoitra, you both must become members in my organization."

Tia's jaw clenched, her eyes burned into the man's eyes before she shook her head.

"You can't do this. We're just teenagers, we aren't gang members." Tia said through clenched teeth. Aizen raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No normal teenage girls would boldly face one of my most vicious man. Both of you belong to me now."

"But-"

Tan hands covered both mouths of the girls. His green eyes were hidden by his long dark hair before he turned away. He lead them out as both girls struggled against his grip.

"They'll start tomorrow. Until then, I'll be taking them home." Kaien shouted as he left the room.

* * *

"Kaien! How could you sell is to that man to prostitutes? We're only teenagers!"

Neliel gasped, hissing soon after when the back of her head hit the wall of her room. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Kaien staring deeply into her eyes. He glared at her, his eyes narrowing before he scoffed lowly.

"You should've thought about that before getting involved with a married gang lord, Neliel. Besides, you don't have to worry about a thing. It's your friend that should be scared shitless." Kaien whispered, his breath fanning her round face. Neliel was about to speak, but felt her hand cover her mouth from any further speaking. His eyes narrowed before he smiled warmly at her.

"You will only be in Aizen's sad excuse for a gang for a few years. Just long enough to get me enough info on the bastard. Your friend, she'll be staying there her whole life. Why, you ask? Because I don't need her. She's useless to me, but you can help me so much. Oh Nel, you dug your own grave."

Her eyes watered, she began to shake her head. Silently begging the man in front of her to change his mind. He only released her, causing her body to slide down the wall as tears stained her round face.

"Crying is a waste of time. Get on your feet a deal with the cards given to you."

**~Eight Years Later~**

"Neliel!"

Tia cursed once again when she opened yet another door, but found it empty. She ran down another passageway while the girls she saved years ago continued searching for their master's friend. Tia had sweat rolling down her face, trying to bite back tears with every door she found empty. She came to a halt in the library, a room frequented by Neliel. A false hope sparked inside her when she pushed open the door.

"Nel!"

The response.

The room was covered in pitch darkness. No one was in it. Neliel was gone.

Tia almost fell to her knees, her heart jumping in her chest as she shook her head. Her hand wrapped around the necklace Neliel had given her when they were six. Neliel, being the oldest by a few months, had taught Tia how to move around her life in a gang. She was even the one that convinced Aizen to allow the three other girls to enter for Tia's sake. Neliel was even a top-ranking member, stronger in rank than the man that almost ended her friends' life.

Days before this, Tia and Neliel had gotten in an argument over something so little. It turned fierce, both women actually throwing fist at one another. When she was pulled away and caught a glimpse of her Neliel's face, Tia instantly saw something in them that made her want to hate herself.

She saw self-hatred.

Tia had asked herself that evening why Neliel would have such an expression. It all became clear in the meeting she was now standing in.

"Our Neliel turned out to be a rat. She was just in the group to get information on us. I was a fool to believe her lies. Do not worry, Tia; I will not bring any harms way to you. Not to my favorite little toy."

Aizen had said the last part to her when she attempted to leave the room unscathed. A chill of disgust ran down her spine, but betrayal was the thickest part of her emotions. Her green eyes became quieter after that, her heart turning into one of stone.

Years passed since Neliel had abandoned her, so feel her surprise to see her old friend standing in the sunset by herself. Tia had no idea how to react, only robotically pulling out her weapon and pointing it at the back of her head.

"Neliel."

She turned, and Tia saw the same cold eyes she herself had been wearing for the past five years since she left. Had they both been put through hell?

"Tia."

They both stared at one another, both now holding guns that pointed to one another. Their eyes never left each other, but only Neliel smiled warmly at her friend.

"You're chained to him."

Silence.

Then, a quirked eyebrow before Tia took a step closer.

"I am chained to no one."

Neliel's smile saddens and before Tia could react, she was once again in the warm embrace of her friend. A feeling Tia would have never imagined to feel again in her life. Tia hated herself for forgiving her friend so easily, but it was so simple to forgive a woman chained. Just like she was.

Neliel chained to Kaien Shiba.

Tia chained to Sosuke Aizen.

**~Present~**

Tia opened her eyes, looking at the three younger women in the room. Each of them reminded Tia of herself in small ways, making her shake her head.

Ru had her loyalties in check and would never leave behind those she did care about.

Birdie forced into a life at a young age due to other peoples' mistakes in life.

And Rukia, a chained woman to a man she could not admit she loved.

Tia did not love Aizen, but the chains that bond her to him were slowly becoming a rope around her neck. Tia released a small puff of smoke from her mouth before getting to her feet.

"He will be arriving soon. All of you should stay here."

Ru turned her attention to Tia, a bored yet slight agitated look on her face as she stared at the oldest woman in the room.

"Hell no. I wanna see the fuckers here die 'nd try ta get Hichi from doin' sumthin' stupid." Ru said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"You know I can't Tia. Gin's gonna want me out there when the rival gang comes in here." Birdie said, looking over her shoulder as smoke spilled from her nose.

"I want to see Ichigo."

Rukia stared defiantly at the tall woman, her arms crossed and head raised. Ru snickered softly, making Rukia turn to her with a twitching eye.

"Ya wanna see berry. Don't blame ya, I haven't seen the fucker in a few years. Though, he prob' looks like Hichigo since they are twins." Ru said, looking over at Rukia with a grin on her face. Tia shook her head, taking a step closer to the three people in the room.

"If you wish to escape from your lives here, do as I say." Tia ordered, making Ru glare at her for a moment. Rukia began to feel the tension in the room, but got to her feet and walked toward Tia.

"I'll stay if you lead Ichigo to me." Rukia said, stopping in front of Tia. The tanned woman nodded before looking at the two other women.

"If ya can make sure Hichi doesn't blow this place up, then I'll stay 'ere." Ru said, raising an eyebrow at the tanned woman.

"Get Gin off my back and I'll be right where I am tomorrow." Birdie said, looking down at her cellphone. Birdie growled at it as it began to ring once again before throwing it against the wall. Tia actually gave a small look of shock to her, but it disappeared when Birdie turned to face her.

"It wasn't Gin. It was Grimmjow drunk texting me again." Birdie said, making Ru laugh.

"Grimmy's so fun ta fuck wit' when he's drunk!" Ru laughed.

Tia stared at each girl, each of them somewhat a different generation of women. The oldest being Tia herself, the age of thirty-five. Next was Ru, her age still a mystery to her, but Tia was positive she was in her twenties. After that was Birdie, barely hitting the twenty mark just a month ago. Finally, Rukia, who was just about to turn eighteen.

Tia saw bravery in their young faces, yet still felt pity when she saw the visible scars in their eyes they tried to hide so hard.

**So the chapter after the next one maybe the last in this saga. By the way, today is my birthday so review as a birthday gift for me, ne? See you all when I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Chapter ten is here! I actually love this chapter more than I should. You all will soon get what most of you want! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'. However, Birdie and Ru are original characters created by DeviantHollow23 and myself.**_

* * *

Rukia felt the chains on her leg being removed slowly by Tia as she began to adjust the small bomb they had created on the wall. Rukia handed Tia the trigger and that was when she noticed Tia's expression. She had her usually cold face, but in her green eyes, there was a bit of relief in her eyes. The two guards that had been watching over Rukia stood beside the door, guns ready as the sound of yelling and shouts bounced around them. The room was completely silent, until the sound of the door being opened made Tia and Rukia look at the guards.

"What are you two doing?" Tia questioned, getting to her feet as the two began to walk out.

"Ya wanna see berry? Imma bring 'im ta ya, Kuchiki."

"I'd rather get shot than stay with you two any longer. No offense, but you make me feel like I'm being smothered by a fuckin' emo cloud."

Rukia stood off the bed and crossed her arms, silently hoping the two women make it back because her pride kept her from saying it out loud. Tia sighed, closing her eyes when the door was slammed shut. Rukia and Tia turned to one another, both exchanging their worried glances before looking toward the door.

* * *

Aizen stood in his office, staring from the cameras as many of his men began to fall. His brown eyes darkened when he saw Ichigo Kurosaki strolling in after his men demolished Aizen's men. Gin watched from the corner of the room, laughing to himself until his eyes fell onto the screen that held the two guards assigned to Rukia walking over the bodies of the men. Gin turned his head toward Hichigo's direction to see his honey colored eyes staring at the same screen silently. After a few more moments, Aizen shut off all the monitors, except for the one that revealed Ichigo, and sat down on his desk.

"Hichigo, it seems your brother is making a mess. Get rid of him." Aizen ordered, placing his hands behind his back.

"Ya got arms. Why don'cha do it?" Hichigo said, grinning when Aizen turned his gaze on him.

"That's an order."

"An order I ain't gonna follow. Ya don' scare meh, Aizen. So take the tough guy act 'nd shove it up ya ass."

Gin could not hold back his chuckle at the words of Hichigo. Aizen seemed unfazed by the statement, but an obvious irritation could be seen in his eyes. He sighed before getting to his feet once again and reaching for the gun on his desk.

"I suppose someone as weak minded as you would not have the courage to kill his brother. No matter. I will do the deed gladly. Oh, and Gin, for laughing at his remark, I forbid you of killing anyone. Do have fun, gentlemen." Aizen said as he made his way toward the door.

Both pale men glared at the brown-haired man before smirking. Gin switched the monitors back on and sat down on Aizen's seat. Hichigo was leaning over the desk, on hand supporting his upper body and his fingers tapping on the hard wood as his eyes stared at his brother.

"King looks like he has sumthin' up his ass. Heh, ya think Aizen has a chance?" Hichigo asked, turning to the smiling man.

"Even though Ichigo has lots more men than us, the last remainin' men here are our strongest ones. Even fight in my eyes. Though, I do wish Aizen gets what he deserves fer all the shit he does." Gin purred, leaning his head on his hand. Hichigo snickered before looking toward the screen where the two women were seen walking calmly through the madness.

"Ya worried about the girls?" Gin asked after a few moments of silence. He was answered with a loud snort.

"Ya gotta be an idiot ta worry about those bitches. They can handle themselves. Besides, if anythin' does happen, it's their fault. I ain't gonna worry about 'em."

"How cold-hearted of ya not ta worry about one of ya closest friends. Meh, ya got a point. They're diggin' their own grave walkin' out in this mess. They gotta watch themselves. We ain't gotta clue what's gonna happen."

* * *

"Ichigo! Over here!"

Walking calmly toward the voice that called him over. Renji motioned Ichigo closer and stood behind him when Ichigo neared. Grimmjow stood beside a long, brown-haired man with a tired expression on his tan face. Ichigo knew the man as Stark Coyote, his appearance completely different from his actions he had done before. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo before swinging his blade over his shoulder.

"I got a bone to pick with you for shooting me, Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled with his grin still in place.

Ichigo stared at both men with a look of complete uninterested boredom before turning to look at the nearby hallway. He began to walk toward it, ignoring Grimmjow's barks before waving his hand, dismissing the angry man.

"Renji, you and others take care of them. I'll keep looking." Ichigo said.

Ichigo heard shoots and the sound of vicious fighting, but he paid no heed. He was looking for two people, one of them being Rukia and the other being Aizen. He did not care who he would meet first, as long as he got his hand on one of them by the end of the day. He was about to turn a corner when he backed away, a bullet barely missing his head.

"Damn, ain't I got a great aim!"

"You do realize you missed him, right?"

"I did it on purpose, dumbass."

Silence over took the hallway before Ichigo stepped out of the corner and stared at the two women a few feet away from him. He glanced over at the younger one before looking at the one he spent most of his childhood with. The grin on Ru's face seemed as twisted and taunting as it was back when he was younger, but he could see some joy in her brown eyes. The barrel of her gun was still smoking, but she lowered it before putting it away.

"Ru, do you know where Rukia is?" Ichigo said.

"Oh, so I don' get a 'How are ya?' or 'Nice ta fuckin' see ya again after so many years'? Damn, ya cold, berry." Ru laughed, crossing her arms.

"Don't waste my time. Tell me what I need to know." Ichigo said, his voice thick with his impatience.

"I hate impatient people. They annoy me." Birdie muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose before turning her back to them.

"Hurry up, Ru! This is getting boring!" Birdie groaned as she began to walk away from the two.

"Birdie, ya want meh ta take a disrespectful bastard ta the chica we been guarding fer days?"

Ru turned her head to see a gun pointed at her temple. Ichigo looked down at her, narrowing his gaze and raising his chin. Ru only smirked before chuckling, her own gun pointing at Ichigo's chest. Birdie smirked, raising the sunglasses that hid her eyes to stare at the two once childhood friends point guns at one another.

"Ya really are impatient, Ichigo. Follow meh 'nd I'll take ya where ya need ta go." Ru said, pulling her gun away from Ichigo.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Ichigo questioned.

With a loud sigh, Birdie walked toward Ichigo before grabbing his wrist. His hazel eyes stared in surprise as the black haired woman pointed the gun in his hand toward her own heart and raised an eyebrow. Ru only raised an eyebrow before looking back to Ichigo with the same confused look. Birdie smirked, narrowing her gaze before placing her sunglasses back on to hide her eyes.

"Consider me your hostage. If you see anything suspicious, shoot me dead where I stand. That make you feel any better, pansy?" Birdie said, earning a glare from Ru.

"He ain't a pansy."

"Would you like it if I call him a bitch instead?"

Before Ru could react, her eyebrow twitched when Ichigo wrapped his arm around Birdie's neck and held her close. His gun was now pointing at her head, making her move her head to a side for a moment before crossing her arms. Ru looked at Birdie before looking up to see Ichigo smirking down at her.

"You have a deal. Now, take me where I need to go." Ichigo said, tightening his grip on Birdie.

"Ay! You're gonna strangle me, ass!" Birdie shouted, holding onto his arm instead when she felt his grip around her tighten.

"Suck it up, wimp." Ru said before turning away from the two.

"C'mon. Follow meh."

Ichigo walked after Ru, ignoring the string of insults coming from Birdie and keeping his eyes opened. For a moment, when Ichigo passed a sharp corner, he saw a camera staring back at him. He stopped for a moment before smirking and pointing his gun toward the camera. He shot once, destroying the camera in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Looks like ya student handed herself ova' ta King. What are they plannin'?"

Hichigo stood up straight when he heard movement beside him. He watched as Gin walked toward the door with his hands in his pockets. Before he reached the door, it was opened to reveal a very irritated Aizen. He said nothing as he brushed by Gin and walked toward his desk.

"I cannot find Kurosaki anywhere and I am lo-… What are those two doing?"

Both Gin and Hichigo watched as Aizen stared at the camera that revealed Ichigo with Ru and Birdie. His eyes narrowed and turned deadly when he saw Ichigo smile at the camera before shooting it once. His brown eyes stared at the two men in the room before he stood up straight and fixed his suit.

"It seems we have traitors in my organization. I think it's time we go visit Ms. Kuchiki."

* * *

Rukia grabbed the fresh clothing handed to her by Tia and dressed quickly. A faint sound of fighting could be heard, but it was too far away from where Rukia currently waited in. Raising her head, Rukia looked over at Tia to see her sitting on one of the sofas with a picture on her hand. Rukia walked over to her slowly, not wanting to disrupt the woman, and looked over her shoulder to see a picture.

A picture of a young Tia and Neliel waving back at the camera. Tia with an arm around Nel's shoulder and a soft smile while Neliel had a bright smile on her face and had her arms around her tanned friend.

Tia looked over her shoulder when she felt Rukia place a hand on her shoulder and stood from where she sat. A moment of silence fell over them, Rukia playing with the locket Nel had given to her before pulling it out. Rukia saw Tia's eyes widen for a moment before returning to their coldness.

"You know… Nel told me to burn this locket filled with her hair in her hometown. She said it would officially set her free. Do you want to be there when I do it?" Rukia whispered.

She looked up when the silence became too much and backed away when she saw Tia fishing into her pockets. Rukia believed Tia would shoot her, but instead of pulling out a gun, Tia pulled out a small bracelet and pushed it into Rukia's hands. Rukia was dumbfounded, but she stared up at Tia when she realized what the tan woman was trying to say. Tia's cold eyes, though they began to show some tears, told her everything Rukia needed to know. Yet, Rukia was silently hoping that the tan woman would have something else behind her motives.

"I don't plan to survive this night. I will be dying tonight with the blood of Sosuke Aizen on my hands. So, do me the favor and burn this bracelet when you burn Nel's locket. Set us both free, child. But only when the chains on your own life are gone. I'll be damned if my chains are broken by a bound woman."

Rukia only glared at Tia for a moment before putting away the jewelry in her grasp. They turned toward the door when they heard footsteps nearing and backed away. Tia looked over at Rukia one more time before smiling gently at her. Rukia felt sadden by the peaceful look in Tia's eyes, but only nodded before smiling back at her.

"When you see Nel, tell her I miss her." Rukia whispered.

"Gladly."

The doors were slammed open, blinding the two women hidden in the dark for only a moment. Rukia sheltered her eyes before taking a deep breath and putting her hand down. Her face went completely blank and she held back tears of anger in her eyes.

"You can let me go now! You're choking me!"

Tia sighed in relief to see Birdie and Ru completely fine. Ichigo looked at Rukia, ignoring the other people in the room. Both were frozen when their eyes met, neither of them speaking up to them. Ichigo had not released Birdie until he felt a sharp jab on his side. He turned his gaze to Ru before allowing her to pull Birdie from his grasp.

"Ya happy? Tia, let's step out so the two of them can talk 'nd Birdie can regain some oxygen to her mind. Berry here was practically stranglin' the chica on our way here." Ru said, dragging away a cussing Birdie as she attempted to strangle Ichigo. Tia stared at Ichigo intently before looking over at Rukia and patting her head.

"Free yourself for the sakes of Neliel and I."

The moment the door closed, Ichigo took one step forward. Rukia remained still, staring up at Ichigo when he stood right in front of her. She did nothing when she felt him cup her face and stare deeply into her eyes. Rukia kept her hands to her sides, but they trembled slightly when they saw warmth in Ichigo's hazel eyes.

"Did anyone try to hurt you?"

"No."

"Did a man try to touch you?"

"I was guarded by two insane women. So, no; No man dared to touch me."

Ichigo sighed, his eyes saddening for a moment. His finger slowly stroke her cheek before allowing his finger tips to brush against the tips of her short hair. Rukia looked down, her heart torn between a war inside of her. A part of her wanted nothing, but to leave the man in front of her. Another part wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

What was tearing them apart was the blood between them.

Rukia allowed one silent tear to run down her face. Her hand grabbed the hand playing with her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm not going to runaway from you anymore, Ichigo. It's time I tell you why I want-no need, to leave you." Rukia whispered, opening her eyes to stare into his eyes.

"Tell me now. We don't have much time to leave."

"The last thing I ever want to see… is your death. The things you do, the things we do, will bring you closer to your death. I hate admitting this, but I love you. I love you and I can't bare to see you die for a worthless cause. If I ever saw you die… I don't know what I would do. Can't you see that you breaking me into pieces? I want to love you, but I can't deal with the fact that you will die because of this gang! You will die and I'll just become another Neliel. I'll be a woman in love with a dead man."

Tears soaked her cheeks and her heart was beating irregularly in her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to see the judgmental gaze of the man she loved. A sob clenched her throat, and after a few moments, she released it. She felt weak and vulnerable. And she absolutely hated it.

A warm embrace covered her and Rukia wrapped her arms around his body. She clung to him, trying to press his body closer to hers. She felt his breath fan her ear, a sensation she truly did miss. She laid her buried her face deeper into his chest, now just silently crying into his chest. His hand wiped away the tears on her face when he stood up straight and he smiled down at her.

"Bunny, I would do anything to keep you by my side. If it means giving up my leadership, so be it… I look back at how I act and I feel some self-loathing for the things I did. The only thing I don't regret is making you mine. You and I are one. You helped me deal with things and I helped you feel like you had a home. If you wish for me to give this gang up and release you of your duties as my second-in-command so you don't have to worry about seeing me die a worthless death, I will do it as long as you stay by my side. Not as my property, but as my other half."

Rukia eyes were huge, more tears pouring down her cheeks. She smiled weakly, shaking with joy and relief. Her grip on him tightened and she allowed his lips to press gently against hers. Both had come to realize the other ones motives for their actions. Both of them understanding that they will need to sacrifice certain things to be together.

In all honesty, neither of them cared.

"Yo! Hate ta ruin the moment, but we got guest comin' our way!"

The three women made their way into the room quickly. Tia grabbed her gun from the table, Ru began to load her own gun, and Birdie had a small dagger in her grasp. Ichigo pressed Rukia closer to his body and watched the door. An eerie whistle was inching closer, making almost all of them go tense. Ru was the only one the recognized the cheerful tune and she narrowed her gaze before raising her gun.

"Reunited 'nd it feels so good! HAHAHAHA!"

Aizen appeared in the doorway, Gin and Hichigo standing by each side of him. Aizen stared at the three women that betrayed them before he fixed his gaze on the couple. He smiled warmly, stepping into the room with his men right behind him. Ru and Hichigo stared at each other, both not showing much except for their trademark smile. Gin had his gaze fixed on Birdie, who was trying to avoid his gaze. Aizen turned away from the couple before looking at Tia.

"Leaving me? How cruel, Tia. You three will pay for your actions. You will pay with your lives."

As if on cue, a two of Aizen's men appeared. Grimmjow glared heatedly at Ichigo before spitting some blood from the corner of his lips. Stark continued to have a bored expression on his face and groaned at the sight of an up-and-coming fight. Aizen smirked, crossing his arms and raising his smug face.

"You are outmatched by strength." Aizen mused.

"We have a plan." Tia said, pulling out a small trigger from her pocket.

Aizen and his men ducked as the wall across from them was destroyed by the bomb Rukia had placed just hours ago. Grabbing Ichigo's hand, Rukia followed Tia and Ru as they made their way to the gaping hole of the home. For a moment, Aizen and his men were blinded, but when they could see clearly, they saw Birdie standing right in the middle of the room with her blade pointed toward the men.

"Dumbass! Get outta there!" Ru shouted, glaring at Birdie. Birdie turned to her, chuckling before waving Ru away.

"I'll hold them off as much as I can while you four make a run for it. Go! Don't waste time!"

"If you die, I'm keeping your sunglasses!"

The two friends laughed at the other, Ru looking back one more time before heading out. Birdie allowed Hichigo to walk past her, knowing well that Ru would want to be the one to have her moment with the other brother. Her eyes narrowed at the other men, her hold on her blade tightening slightly before smirking.

"I always knew you were a fool, Birdie. Gin, I want you to kill this woman." Aizen said, turning to see Gin with raised eyebrow.

"Ya ordered fer meh not ta kill anyone today." Gin said.

"I make an exception for this one. Kill her." Aizen said, taking a few steps forward.

Birdie slashed at the direction Aizen was walking in, only to be blocked when Gin appeared in front of her and blocked her attack. Mentor and student stared at one another as Aizen and Grimmjow walked pass them. The Stark stayed behind, keeping an eye on the fight that continued.

* * *

"Where the hell is your friend?" Ichigo shouted as he lead the girls to one of his cars. Ru scoffed, running along side of him.

"She's tryin' ta hold some of 'em back fer us. Don't worry about her!"

"Ya'll should be worried about yourselves."

"Fuck!"

Tia raised her gun when Aizen appeared around one of the corners. Grimmjow and Hichigo stood beside each other, both staring at the group before grinning widely. Ichigo shielded Rukia with his body, glaring heatedly at Aizen while he only smirked.

"I only want your blood, Aizen. Get your men out of here, coward!" Ichigo barked, making Aizen chuckle.

"It's your blood that will be spilled tonight, Kurosaki." Aizen said, allowing Grimmjow and Hichigo to walk toward them.

Ichigo was ready, glaring at his brother only to have his vision blocked. Ru stood in-between the two groups, grinning with her own weapon pointed toward the two men. Grimmjow had a confused look on his face before stopping in his tracks. Hichigo's smile shattered completely and he glared at Ru before closing his eyes.

"Get outta my way, Ru." Hichigo said.

"Heh, ain't gonna do that, Hichi. Tia, take these two outta here. I'll handle these morons." Ru said, knowing that Tia was the one that wanted to end Aizen's life. Tia looked at the back of Ru's head before looking at Ichigo and signaling him to follow her.

"I hate cat and mouse games. I will kill them, Ru. You are sacrificing your life for a lost cause." Aizen said, making Ru look over at him.

"Ya know, as long as meh doin' this gets under ya skin, it's worth it." Ru sneered, making Aizen glare at her.

"End her life."

With that, Aizen walked down the halls by himself. Grimmjow backed away, crossing his arms and looking away from Ru when she quirked an eyebrow at him. He scoffed and turned his back to the two people holding guns.

"I ain't into fightin' girls. I'm done with this shit. I'm going home to try to find an actual job. Both of you can kiss my ass!" Grimmjow shouted, cackling soon after as he walked down the hall. Hichigo snickered, turning his gaze back to Ru to meet her laughing brown eyes.

"Ya know he's only doin' this 'cause he has a crush on Birdie 'nd ya her only friend. He's probably gonna make sure that bitch survives. Now… time ta deal wit' you. Why are ya ruining the only home we got, Ru?" Hichigo asked, genuinely asking her. Ru's face went cold and she sighed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Aizen caused a lotta shit in my life. He be the reason why I lost my blood family. I want revenge, Hichi. If ya don't understand that, ya a bigger idiot than I thought. So, wha'cha gonna do?" Ru questioned, staring into Hichigo's eyes. Hichigo only raised his gun and smirked at Ru.

"We neva' fought in an actual fight. Let's play a bit 'fore I go 'nd kill my brother."

"Can't let ya kill him, Hichigo."

"Get over ya childhood crush, Ru. I'm the only man that can be in your mind 'nd King's return is ruinin' that. Ya mine 'nd I'll kill King ta prove it."

* * *

Ichigo smirked when he saw one of the cars he came in not too far away. He looked over his shoulder when he heard gunshots and was able to see Aizen from a distance. His hand shoved a pair of keys into Tia's hand, making the tan woman glare at him as he turned to face Aizen.

"What are you doing?" Rukia shouted as Ichigo began to walk toward him.

"Rukia, that man has tampered with almost every person close to me. It's time I get even. Hailibel, take her away from here." Ichigo said, pulling out his blade from his long coat.

"What? No, I will be the one to take that man's life!" Tia snarled, glaring when Ichigo turned to her.

"Unless you want to face the same fate as Aizen, I suggest you get Rukia out of here."

"You promised to drop this, Ichigo!"

The couple turned to look at each other. Ichigo smiled at Rukia's angry expression before patting her head. His lips pressed against Rukia's forehead and he felt her stiffen before relaxing. When he pulled away, Ichigo turned back to see Aizen making his way towards them with a smug look on his face and alone.

"I will drop it the moment this man drops dead, Bunny."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ha, so did you all enjoy this chapter? The next chapter will be the end BUT an epilogue(which will probably be two chapters long) will defiantly be in this and a lemon will be in one of those chapters. Enjoy the madness and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here it is! The last chapter! Of course the epilogue will still be posted and that will be a two chapter thing so it's not completely over yet. Please enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

The gun shots seemed to echo around her. The wound on her arm was burning, but she pushed it aside as she continued to fire her gun. Her eyes were narrowed at the brother of Ichigo Kurosaki, Hichigo, his statement from before making her want to wipe the smug look on his pale and grinning face.

_Get over ya childhood crush…_

Ru fired back when a bullet gazed her cheek, some of her own blood running down onto her neck. She knew Hichigo would win, but she got what she wanted. She was a factor in the ending of Aizen's gang. That was all she really wanted. Through the smoke, Ru tried to examine the abandoned and destroyed hallway to see any signs of Hichigo. She stepped out of the sharp corner she was hiding behind, only to freeze when a hand wrapped around her neck from behind and cold steel touched her side.

"I won." A voice hissed.

Ru felt her gun being torn away from her grasp, but she merely smirked and remained still. Her eyes were unreadable, her smirk just there to help her deal with what was to come. She raised her head, looking at Hichigo from the corner of her eye. He had his grin on as usual, but Ru could see something in his eyes. Something she rarely saw in his eyes.

"Yeah, ya win. Wha'cha gonna do now, Hichi? Kill meh? Do it, I did what I wanted ta do. So, if ya got the balls, pull the trigga'." Ru said.

"Che, I ain't into ruin good things. Ya gonna hafta forgive meh fer this, 'cause I ain't gonna say sorry or try ta make it up ta ya."

Ru bit back as much of her howl of pain as she could. Only cursing and cringing from the burning pain on her side. Her vision began to blacken around the edges, her body feeling heavy as if weight was being pressed against her. She felt Hichigo's grip on her tighten only once before she fell unconscious. Hichigo allowed Ru to go limp in his arms, looking down at the bullet wound on her side.

He was positive that she would not die from the wound, just pass out from the blood lost. Carrying her to the wall, he leaned her against the wall in a sitting position. His eyes stared at her face for a moment before he grinned and cupped her face.

"We ain't neva gonna be over fer good, Ru. I'll come back fer ya when I want ta come back ta ya. See ya… soon if I survive tonight."

He pressed his lips against her forehead, lingering there for a moment before getting to his feet. He stared at Ru for a moment before turning his head to the side when he heard footsteps. Taking one last glance at the woman on the floor, Hichigo grabbed his gun and walked away from the ruble.

* * *

Blood gushed from the wound on her shoulder, yet she continued to fight. Her teeth were gritted, not wanting to release the short cry when her body was pressed violently against the wall. The sunglasses on her face were practically ripped away from her face and thrown to the side.

"I hate when ya hide ya eyes from meh."

Birdie opened her eyes and glared at Gin. His hand was wrapped around her neck, tightening slowly to show her that he was in charge. His smile was still there, but his eyes were opened to reveal his bright blue eyes. Green and blue clashed for a moment before green turned away from the piercing blue eyes.

"I hide them for a reason." Birdie hissed, groaning when something dug into the wound on her shoulder.

"Why are ya doin' this?"

"Hmm, not all too sure how to answer that, Gin. But, since you already think I'm crazy, I'll tell you."

Birdie pressed her legs against Gin's, making him back away and allowing her to grab her weapon. Her eyes stared down the bloody weapon before she looked up to stare at Gin.

"Ya know I saved ya from a family that didn't even want ya. So, why are ya tryin' ta leave meh?" Gin said, tilting his head to the side.

"I did have one person that I considered family. He once told me that people who kill are weak and should die painfully. Yeah, you saved me from a broken home, but you made me into something that he hated. It's kinda funny. The day after my first kill, he died by a drunk driver. So, if I ever want to make him happy again, I have to leave this place. If that means leavin' you, the man who has become my whole world, so be it."

A moment of silence fell over them. They were completely alone now, Stark leaving when he got bored. Blood was sprinkled on the floor, most of it Birdie's blood. Gin stared at her, his smile gone and a confused look on his pale face. His grin returned and he dropped his weapon to the ground.

"Ain't that some deep stuff? Do ya hate meh fer turnin' ya into a killer?"

"No, hard to hate only man in my life."

Another silence fell. It was interrupted when footsteps neared and finally stopped. Gin looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow standing behind him, his hands in his pockets and his eyes staring back at him. Gin chuckled before looking back to Birdie to see her raising her hand in a defensive position. Gin walked back to stand in front of her and only wrapped an hand around the wrist that held her blade.

"I ain't the only man in ya life. I'm not gonna kill ya. Can't do it. So, go off 'nd live the life ya always wanted, Birdie. Just rememba' my face, 'cause I'll come back fer ya when ya least expect it."

His finger wiped away some blood from her face, licking it off in front of her before walking out of the room. Birdie watched after him, narrowing her gaze before taking a few steps forward.

"Hey! You bet-"

"Don't worry about them, Birdie. I ain't gonna hurt any of your friends. Like I've told ya before, I've always preferred to work alone."

Then, Gin was completely out of sight. Birdie watched on in the direction he had disappeared to. She gnawed at her lower lip before looking over at the hand that was grabbing her shoulder. Her sunglasses were presented to her by Grimmjow, his face completely serious. She grabbed the lens and placed them back on to hide her eyes.

"Let's go." Grimmjow muttered.

"I have to go check on someone first. After that… I'll go with you."

* * *

Birdie kept pressing pressure against her wound on her shoulder as she made her way down the hall the group had run out of. Finally, she found the person she was looking for. Her eyes narrowed, anger hidden behind her glasses as she kneeled beside Ru. Birdie noticed how unmoving Ru seemed and she sighed before shaking her head.

"Damn… I was hopin' on getting' my hands on ya lens, jeeves."

Birdie opened her eyes and stared at Ru, who was staring back at her with a weak grin. The two friends remained silent before chuckling weakly. Ru looked at the blood running down Birdie's arm and chuckled before shaking her head slowly.

"Damn, ya got fucked up." Ru snickered.

"You're one to talk. Ready to leave this shit-hole?" Birdie asked, extending her hand. Ru looked at the invitation before accepting the helping hand and getting to her feet.

"Guess I made a damn good choice on pickin' ya ta have my back." Ru commented, earning a low scoff from Birdie.

"I'm the only one that wouldn't have stab you in the back for little things. C'mon, I'm getting sick of bein' here."

"Heard Grimmy has a thing fer ya. He comin' along wit' us?"

"He's the only one that can drive us anywhere at the moment. So yeah, he's coming."

"What about fox-face?"

"… Heh, to be honest; I don't have a clue what's going to happen to him. And Hichigo?"

"That fuckin' albino… Ya can say the same thing about him. Though, I gots a gut feelin' those two will come back in our lives sooner or lata'.

* * *

Rukia and Tia watched as Ichigo and Aizen walked closer to one another. Both men had smirks on their face and weapons in their grasp. Ichigo twirled the black katana in his hand when Aizen was a good few feet away. Aizen cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo and looked by to the orange-haired man with a soft chuckle.

"Kurosaki, I've been waiting for this day to come. The day I end your life. Do you have any last words?" Aizen said, a sharp blade coming from his sleeve. Ichigo looked at his own eyes in the refection in the blade before looking back to Aizen.

"No, because I don't plan to die."

"Ichigo!"

Rukia watched when the steel of Ichigo and Aizen's blade collided. She tried to run toward the fighting pair, but was stopped by the hand that gripped her shoulder. Her blue eyes stared at Tia's eyes and she growled before yanking at the grip.

"Let me go!" Rukia shouted, looking back when the clashing sounds of blades grew a bit nearer.

"Do you know what that man would do to you if you interfere? He will not hesitate to kill you." Tia replied, pulling Rukia back in time. Tia hissed when Aizen's blade merely nicked her side, but was able to push Rukia in time to allow Ichigo to continue his battle with Aizen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo hissed, his blade keeping Aizen's blade still. Aizen chuckled smoothly, his glance going back to the girls before looking back at Ichigo.

"I am going to kill Kuchiki right in front of you. And I'm going to make you watch as I do." Aizen said.

Ichigo felt pain in his midsection after a loud banging sound echoed around them. His hazel eyes turned to the gun Aizen had hidden before glaring at the cheating man. Aizen smirked arrogantly before bring his blade and slicing Ichigo across the legs, immobilizing him for the moment. Ichigo fell to the ground, cursing himself and burning holes into the back of Aizen's head as the brown haired man stepped away and began to walk toward the two women. Tia kept Rukia hidden behind her before lunging toward him when he came to close.

"Too slow, my love."

"Tia!"

Blood erupted from Tia's lips when a blade protruded from her back crudely. Her green eyes seemed shaken by the blade before her body was thrown to the side. She fell on her side like a rag doll, her body seemingly limp on the cold grassy floor. Rukia wanted to run toward the woman, but was stopped when she felt a tip from a blade poke gently at her neck. Her indigo eyes glared at Aizen, who only smirked at her before turning when he heard Ichigo call him out.

"I will kill this woman, the woman you care so much about, right in front of you." Aizen said, before turning his gaze back to Rukia.

She had stepped away from the power-hungry man, her eyes looking at the two people on the floor before looking back to Aizen. He swung his blade once in her direction, missing by mere inches. His next shot had Rukia toppling over to the ground while holding her bleeding arm. Rukia held back the tears in her eyes, the pain throbbing almost heatedly. Her eyes looked away from the sickening blood to see Aizen taking a step closer to her. Before he could raise his blade, Rukia felt a large body cover her own and block the on-coming attack.

Ichigo stared defiantly at Aizen, his black blade clashing with Aizen's silver one. The smile on Aizen's face had disappeared, annoyance visible in his gaze as he narrowed them. Rukia could see Ichigo struggling to keep the blade away, but his blood lost was making it hard for him to keep his strength. Aizen noticed this, and his smile returned in full force.

"Kurosaki, you were weak from the beginning. I will be victorious here tonight and the blood of all who disobey will be shed. I am like God! I will commend the disobedient to de-"

Shots echoed around them and Ichigo felt hot blood spill onto his face. He closed his eyes to shield them from the crimson rain and opened them to see that the blood was coming from Aizen's mouth. Aizen stared at the bullet holes in his chest, one hand shakily touching his chest before he turned around to find the source of it all. Tia had a one hand covering her mouth, the other struggling to keep the gun up and pointed at the man.

Rukia looked over and gasped to see Tia trying to get to her feet, only to feel the wrath of Aizen. Rukia could not hold back the scream that echoed around them, when Aizen charged the tanned woman and speared her with his own blade. Tia seemed to be numbed to the pain, for she did nothing, but stare blankly at Aizen while he glared down at her. Some of his blood fell onto her arm, eventually reaching her hand.

Then, Tia felt Aizen's blood on her chest when a black blade was shoved into his chest, stabbing hers in the process. Ichigo stood behind the two, sending an apologetic look at Tia before twisting the blade. Aizen threw his head back, a guttural groan escaping his lips before Ichigo violently tore the blade from their bodies. Ichigo grabbed Aizen's body, as to not allow him to fall on top of the dying Tia, before shoving him off to the side.

Rukia ran toward Tia, placing a hand over her cheek before looking into her dying eyes.

"Live free, child… Die… free… For me… and… Neliel…"

Tears ran down Tia's face, but they did not belong to her. Rukia did not realize she was crying until she noticed the stains on Tia's bloody face. Rukia closed her eyes and hung her head low, thanking the woman for saving her. Neliel's last words replaying in her mind.

_Live and die for me… Rukia._

She felt arms surround her body and she looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo staring down at her.

"Let's go." Ichigo whispered.

The couple stared at the fallen woman on the floor one more time before walking away from the blood-shed and driving away.

* * *

Gin stared down at the dead body of Aizen, secretly sadden that he was not the one that had ended the brunette's life. His smile returned when he heard footsteps and he turned to see Hichigo walking up to him. Both men remained smiling, both hiding the secret of what they had done.

"I'd piss on Aizen if I had ta take a piss… Gin, ya got anythin' ta drink on ya? Maybe I can drink sumthin' so I can take a leak." Hichigo laughed, breaking the silence.

"Can't say I do. What now?" Gin asked, looking up in time to see Hichigo shrug.

"Can't run a dead army, can I? 'Nd King made it out alive 'nd I ain't gotta a clue where he's hidin' now. I'm thinkin' of goin' off 'nd making my own group. Wanna join? Ya can be my right-hand man." Hichigo said, kicking Aizen's dead body slowly.

"No thanks. I work betta' alone. Thanks though. I guess this is bai-bai fer us." Gin said, extending his hand to the other male. Hichigo looked at Gin's pale hand before grinning and gripping it in a tight hold.

"No, this is just the beginnin'. See ya around."

* * *

"Sir, you need to hold still."

Uryuu finally gave up after Ichigo had firmly stated that he was perfectly fine. His wounds would not hold him back from what he needed to do. He walked out of Uryuu's office and walked toward the room he knew she was in. Opening it, he saw Rukia staring down at two pieces of jewelry. Her eyes looked over at him and she smiled before getting to her feet.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The couple stood amongst the gang they had been with for years. Renji and Rangiku stood beside the couple, a loud girl in Rangiku's arms that seemed to be happily cooing to herself. Ichigo took a step forward on the stand, wearing nothing, but a black trench coat and baggy black pants with his chest bound. He raised his hand, silencing the relentless chattering before putting his hand down.

"I've called you all here for one reason. I, Ichigo Kurosaki, am leaving the organization and setting you all free. You all may now do whatever the hell you want with your lives. Continue doing living this lifestyle, or moving on from this gang. My spot is free to any of you that wish to have. Take care of this group well. I am now leaving."

Rangiku and Renji stared wide-eyed and speechless, the other members doing the same before bowing their heads respectfully at Ichigo's decision. Rukia smiled weakly at Ichigo, covering the scar on her chest with one of her hands. She looked over at Rangiku, to see the big-breasted woman whispering into Renji's ear before nodding and allowing the red-head to step toward Ichigo.

"I'll take over in your place, Ichigo. This organization will be safe wit' me." Renji said, extending his hand toward Ichigo.

With a firm hand shake, Ichigo nodded once at Renji and released his hand. He stepped away from the red-head as he began his speech, taking Rukia's hands and leading her out to the car that held all their things. Rukia felt with every step she took, the chains were loosening and loosening until they were no more. Ichigo and her were finally normal people, free from the dangers of the underground world.

Rukia looked over her shoulder as Ichigo started the car, her indigo eyes staring at the place that was her cell and home at one point. In her mind, she saw an image of a young Nel standing in front of her. A large and sincere smile was on Neliel's face, one hand elegantly waving Rukia goodbye.

Rukia only smiled, meekly reaching out to touch the vision, only to have it disappear the moment her hand should have touched Neliel's face.

* * *

**Sad to see this one go, but all things must come to an end. The epilogues are completed, but I will not place them up just yet. You all must give me five hundred cookies! Ha, just kidding. They will be placed up next week. Bai-Bai and thank you all who reviewed, favorite, and stayed on this fic from the beginning.**

**Special thanks to-**

**Pamianime-For doing an amazing fanart of this fic.**

**AnastaciaChaCha-For supporting and being one of the biggest fan of this fic.**

**DeviantHollow23-For correcting an error in this fic when I couldn't and allowing me to use her OC in this fic.**

**Thanks to everyone else and I will see you all soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue: Part One**

**~Ten Years Later~**

Chattering filled the room as a party continued. One woman stood outside in the balcony, staring down at the apartment building around her. She sighed, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side. It had been ten years since the end of both gangs, and she couldn't believe that she actually missed the lifestyle she once had. Currently, she felt as if her life was boring and the same thing again and again.

It had been five years since she spoke to her friend in the organization.

A total of ten years since her last encounter with the pale man she grew up with. Brushing away some hair from her eyes, she leaned against the balcony and closed her eyes.

Ru chuckled as some memories began to return to her. She was interrupted when she heard the door of the balcony being slammed shut. Her eyebrow twitched and she growled before standing up straight.

"I claim this area so back off! I ain't inta' sharin'." Ru shouted, crossing her arms. She opened her eyes when she heard a pair of footsteps walking towards her.

"Ya deaf? Beat it 'fore I beat ya!"

"Last time I checked, ya couldn't even last fifteen minutes in a fight wit' meh."

Ru's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder slowly. Standing a few feet away from her was Hichigo. Though he had aged a bit, he looked no different than the last time Ru had last seen him. The biggest thing Ru paid any attention to was his eyes.

Those damn eyes she couldn't help, but fall for. Her heart began to beat and she wiped away the look on her face to glare at the man in front of her. Hichigo snickered before placing his hands behind his back. His eyes studied her, making her blush gently, before falling on her own eyes.

"Miss meh?" Hichigo teased.

"Miss ya? I should kill ya! Ya left wit'out sayin' shit 'nd left a nasty scar on meh! I should kick ya ass, ya bastard!" Ru barked, her hand on the scar on her side. Hichigo looked over at where the scar was hiding before chuckling and shrugging his shoulder.

"Consider it my markin' on ya body that proves ya are mine. Ready ta go?" Hichigo said.

"Go where?"

"Where ya belong. Wit' meh."

The cold night air brushed against their skin. Ru stared down the pale man across from her, scowling as she held out her hand and allowed Hichigo to grab it. Finally, her own grin grew on her face when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes and handed her a weapon.

"Wanna go down memory lane wit' meh by shootin' this place up?" Hichigo purred, his breath running down her face. Ru's grin widened and she heard him chuckle after she cocked her gun.

"First one ta kill the hoe whose boobs are bigger than 'er head wins." Ru laughed, kicking opened the balcony door.

"Fine, winner gets ta be on top tonight."

_**XxXx**_

"That will be 39.93, ma'am."

"Keep the change."

Pale hands grabbed the bags from the cashier's grasp after placing the money down. She walked out swiftly, her sunglasses gathering some snowflakes as she walked toward her car. A group of teenagers hung out in front of the store, laughing and enjoying their lives as the woman walked past them. One of the teens stared as the burgundy-haired woman walked toward her car under the flickering of the street lights. In the corner of the teenager's eyes, she saw a pale man walking toward the woman as she placed a few bags into her car.

There was a moment when the street light went out for too long, and the next thing the teenager saw were ripped bags and groceries on the ground. Neither the mysterious man or woman were in sight, making the teen run into the store to call for help.

The woman struggled around in the grip of the person that held her close to their body. She bit down on the hand that covered her mouth, only earning a soft chuckle in her ear. Her eyes widened when her sunglasses were pulled from her face and the grip on her mouth went to cup her chin.

"Still wearin' these damn things? I hate 'em on ya."

Birdie went tense when she was turned to face the man. Blue and green meet once again after ten years and Birdie's eyes narrowed at the grin on the man's pale face.

"So, you did come back." Birdie said, swiping away the hand that cradled her face.

"I told ya I was gonna come back fer ya when ya least expected it. Glad ta see ya alone."

Birdie huffed, thinking back to the ties she had once. Her relationship with Grimmjow ended just a year ago, both leaving after Grimmjow tried to force the idea of having a family down Birdie's throat for the last time. Ru, however, was a different story. Since the ending of the organization, the friends had been on the run from the law and the people in the gang world. Word went out that the two traveled together and out of each other's safety, they decided to part ways. However, both had one another's secret phone number.

Only to be called when needed the other needed the other.

Birdie sighed, looking up to see Gin staring down at her while he stroked her hair. His eyes seemingly shut, seemed to be staring at her hair with a confused look on his face.

"Red head now? Not bad, makes ya eyes pop out more. Ya ready to leave?" Gin said, his question sounding more like a demand.

"What makes you think I'll go with you so easily?" Birdie laughed, her hands pressing against his chest. Gin cocked an eyebrow before inching his face closer to hers.

"'Cause I know ya betta' than the back of my hand. Ya tired of bein' alone, ain't ya? I'm here so ya won't hafta be alone anymore." Gin whispered.

"I don't kill people anymore."

"Neither do I."

The two stared at each other for a moment, the sounds of sirens surrounding them. Gin chuckled when Birdie nodded, his smile breaking slightly when he saw her reach for her sunglasses.

"Let's go."

_**XxXx**_

Big hazel eyes stared at the winter night. They narrowed when the holder of large indigo nudge them roughly in the stomach. The siblings glared at one another before sighing and looking back out the dark night. The now continued to fill the ground, making the twins wonder how the snow was created.

"When is mommy and daddy coming home?"

"Stop being a weenie."

"I'm telling daddy that you called me a weenie, momma's boy!"

"I'll tell mom you wore her makeup without permission again, daddy's girl!"

Neliel Kurosaki, whose black hair went pass her hips and held her father's intense hazel eyes, kicked her brother's shin. Zero Kurosaki, who looked like a male version of his mother except with bright orange hair, yelped before hoping on one foot.

"That hurt!" Zero shouted before tackling his sister to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Neliel shouted, pulling at her brother's messy hair.

The twins continued to wrestle on the ground before they were torn apart and lifted up off the ground. They continued to swing at the air, realizing a few seconds later that they were merely hitting air. Their eyes opened and they smiled when they saw their father and mother.

"We need a new babysitter. How can she let these two fight while she's off in the kitchen?"

"I'm making them food!" Rangiku shouted from the kitchen. Her daughter, Mai Abarai, stepped out of the kitchen to welcome the adults before allowing the family to have a moment to themselves.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

The twins first latched onto their father before Zero laughed when his mother embraced them as much as she could with her large belly. Ichigo and Rukia stared at their children's angelic gazes before placing them back down at the ground. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia, kissing her cheek before kneeling down. He ushered his children closer, making them laugh and giggle in anticipation and excitement. Ichigo smiled at his daughter and son before pointing to Rukia's round belly.

"You both are going to have a little brother soon." Ichigo whispered.

The family rejoiced, hugging one another of the news of the new arrival. Rukia stared at her daughter, smiling at the memory of the woman's name she had been named after.

Neliel's full name was Neliel Tia Kurosaki.

Zero's full name being Zero Kaien Kurosaki.

Rukia began to pet her son's unruly hair, kissing his cheek before petting the growing child in her belly. The name of the child? Well, the married couple decided on a certain name that was very dear to both of them. It was a name that reminded them of the time of day they both released Neliel and Tia from their bonds to this earth.

The child's name will be Akatsuki Kurosaki.

**Part two will be out tomorrow night. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue Part Two**

Rukia held on tightly to the locket that belonged to Neliel and the bracelet that belonged to Tia. Her eyes studied the grimy town the two were raised in before walking in deeper into the city. Children played happily on the streets as she walked by, making Rukia silently hope they enjoy their childhood. Rukia continued to walk down deeper until she saw the old lake Nel once told her about.

She had once mentioned that to Rukia that her best friend and herself would spend hours by this lake. Enjoying their youth and friendship. Rukia saw the sun setting over the lake, the mixture of colors so vibrant and beautiful. The colors seemed to dance erratically on the reflection of the lake, yet it still touched the soul. Rukia smiled, her hold on the jewelry lightening once she made it to the edge of the lake.

Rukia placed a hand over the scar on her chest, that no longer felt heavy by chains. All three of them were free and had their freedom. That was what they all wanted and now had. Rukia placed down the bracelet and locket before stepping away. She pulled out a small bottle filled with gasoline and poured it onto the two items. A tan hand appeared from behind her, revealing a match ready to be used. Rukia looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

She slowly grabbed the match, lighting it swiftly and looking at the small flame in her hand. The wind made it rotate in a circle, mocking a dance, before a hand covered her hand to keep the flame from going out. Rukia smiled, taking a deep breath before throwing the small flame onto the items and watching as the fire engulfed them.

She felt Ichigo wrap his arms around her body, and she allowed him to as the items began to melt and the hair of Neliel was burned to a crisp. The howling wind blew out the fire, revealing only pure ashes. Then, before Rukia could take a step forward, the fierce wind blew away the ashes. The ashes seemed to twirl in the air above the lake before becoming one with the wind and disappearing.

The two friends, Neliel Tu Oderschvank and Tia Hailibel, were finally free from their worldly bonds.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Their lips pressed against each other's before they began to move in rhythm. Strong arms cradled her body before flipping their position. Rukia stared up at Ichigo, who was staring down at her with eyes burning with lust and love. It was a strange sight for Rukia to see, but she enjoyed it anyway.

It had been a year since they had last been one. A year since they had both runaway from their work and released all of the members of 'The Mask'. Now that Rukia had finally felt free and released her mentor and the woman that saved her from death, she finally felt ready to reunite with Ichigo in the passion dance.

His lips trailed up and down her swan-like neck, his hips slowly gyrating against hers. Rukia arched, the old feelings reawakening by Ichigo's actions. His hands removed the clothes of her body and sat up. His amazing chest seemed to be even more beautiful in the night light and Rukia slowly placed her hand over his beating heart. His own hand went to the mark on her chest, his eyes staring at the mark for a moment before he smirked.

"You really are mine, aren't you?"

"Don't see it like that, moron. We belong to one another. "

Rukia sat up, pressing her chest against Ichigo's before kissing his lips. His hands grabbed her hips, bring her body closer. Rukia gasped, her arms wrapping around Ichigo's neck when he grabbed her thigh and placed it on his hip.

He laid her back down, keeping their lower body close together as to not lose the warmth they were building. His hands played with her pert nipples, playfully teasing the harden nubs until his mouth slowly latched onto one of them.

Rukia's hips bucked when she felt the warmth of Ichigo's mouth around her nipple, crying out when he bit down gently. One of her hands ran through his bright orange hair, the other digging into his shoulder.

Heat radiated from their bodies, sweat gathering and warming their once cold since as they grinded against one another. Rukia's soft cries were lullabies to Ichigo's ear, making him growl against her skin. Rukia's hands wondered his body, running up and down his six-pack and enjoying how his body would tense under her touches.

Ichigo loved that Rukia was now getting involved with the sex, usually having to coax her into doing something before. Now, she seemed more willing and her small hands felt wonderful on his skin. His cock throbbed almost painfully, bouncing around whenever he moved.

His dull nails dug into her hips to stop her relentless moving. He was breathing heavily, his breath fanning her breast before going up to her ear.

"Keep moving like that and I'll cum." Ichigo growled, groaning when her small hand gripped his heated rod.

"Then get to the point."

Rukia felt Ichigo grin against her skin once she released his manhood. Anxiously, Rukia held Ichigo's upper body close when she felt him poke at her entrance. She gritted her teeth when his mushroom head slowly began to enter her. In a few quick thrust, he was fully inside of her.

Rukia released a breath she did not know she was holding before moving at the pleasure inside of her. She arched her back, wanting him to move. Ichigo's breath was ragged against her neck as he slowly began to move. He left sloppy kisses on her neck and shoulder as he moved inside of her.

Her nails left red marks on his back, some even bleeding from the pressure of her nails. With every thrust, Rukia would meet it with a jerk of her hips. They were moaning happily against each other, both missing the feeling they had deprived each other of.

Rukia's cries echoed around the room, her walls tightening around his pulsating dick. Ichigo growled, his movements going faster. He wanted to hear her scream his name, and that was what he got. Her cries sent shivers down his spines, making his body become a slave to passion.

He plowed into her, loving how tight she still was and how wet she felt around him. Her juices made it easier for him to piston in and out of her small body and his hold on her hips went to keep his body up.

Now, with both hands be either side of her head, Ichigo could see the pleasure etched into Rukia's face. Her mouth was opened, small puffs of air escaping before she moaned and quivered beneath him. Her cheeks were tinted with a light blush and they seemed to grow redder with every scream she made.

He loved the feeling of her nails biting deeply into his skin, it made he shake and pump into her body. Rukia's hold on Ichigo's body tightened when she felt her release coming soon. His name the only thing spilling from her lips now.

Ichigo began to rotate his hips once he was sheathed completely inside of her. His need got the better of him and he raised on of her legs up and placed it over his shoulder.

That was all it took for Rukia to reach her burning climax, her whole body going ridged as the pleasure spiked through her veins. Ichigo, however, kept thrusting inside of her. He loved how much deeper he got into her wet pussy, loved it only seemed to made for him.

Rukia slowly came down from her high, her gasps and moans coming back slowly when she returned from her heaven. Ichigo was still going at it, the bed creaking beneath his quick and powerful movements. Her mewls began to increase, sweat dripping from every pore and running down her body sensually.

Ichigo felt his cock twitch when Rukia's sweet cunt wrapped a bit too tightly around him. With his head thrown back, Ichigo released his seed into her wanton body. He called out Rukia's name, pumping into her body absentmindedly to ride out his orgasm.

His hands that supported him gave way and he fell on top of Rukia, making her wither under his heavy weight. She glared half-heartedly at Ichigo, her free hand pushing at his body in an attempt to get some air.

"Get off!" Rukia shouted, giving up after a few moments.

Ichigo chuckled weakly against the skin of her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine, before rolling off her body. His hand pulled Rukia closer to him, allowing the small woman the chance to rest her head over his chest that concealed his beating heart. They looked up at each other weakly, before kissing one more time under the moonlight.

**~DeathsLittleBirdie~**

**Thank you all who reviewed and supported this fic. See you all in other works I create.**

**Bai-Bai**


End file.
